A Pirate and the Savior's Sister
by thestrangebunny
Summary: Ava Elizabeth White was supposed to be born 8 years after her older sister, but the Curse came. A Fairy saved her soul, her essence,from a realm full of children that are meant to be. Raised in Salem Massachusetts, she finds her way to her family.
1. Hello

**I don't own any one but Ava. **

**Story starts right before they find Hook. **


	2. Finding Ava and Hook

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Mary Margaret has this feeling that something or someone is missing. It started as soon as they had gotten to the Enchanted Forest. They are about half a day's walk from the Haven when it happens. She stops and looks at Emma and there is a flash of blue in the sky. She freezes in place.**

_**(flashback)**_

_**She remembered Charming running to take Emma to the wardrobe. Suddenly, there was a woman that she hadn't seen before. The woman told her that she is there to save her other daughter.**_

_**"Yes, you only have one daughter now, but you and your husband are supposed to have a second child. She was meant to come when Emma reached 8 years old. I can take her from where she is now, a realm that holds children souls. Waiting for the right parents for them. If I do not do this, she will spend all eternity there, waiting for a family that will never come. I have seen her path. She will be good, powerful, sweet, and kind. She will see the good in everyone despite everything she will face. Emma will be the Saviour but this one; this one will be the Healer. Do you wish for me to do this?"**_

_**Snow answered yes.**_

_**"One more thing, you will not remember this moment until the time is right. Until the moment she appears. What name shall I give her?"**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"**Mary Margaret? What is wrong?" Emma asks.**

**"Your sister is here!", Mary Margaret smiles at her daughter.**

**Emma, Mulan, and Aurora all stare at her. Unsure of what she was talking about. "Who?"**

**"Your sister." Mary Margaret answered.**

**"Okay, what are you talking about? I don't have a baby sister.", Emma answers.**

**Mary Margaret smiles and they start walking again, she tells Emma the story of her other daughter and after she falls silent.**

**"So, I have a sister out there and she is eight years younger? And you didn't give birth to her? But she is yours and David's? That makes no sense. But then again nothing in the past few months makes sense." Emma stops talking and points, a hundred feet ahead of them is a person sitting on the ground. Mary Margaret takes off running. She felt sure that it was her daughter. The woman turns to look at her.**

**"Hi, mom. I'm Ava." She quickly gets to her feet and allows Mary Margaret to hug her. She is much taller than her, making her mother feel like a dwarf. Her mocha coloured hair falls around them as they hug. As the hug ends, Mary Margaret looks at her eyes, she couldn't tell if they were blue or green.**

**"Ava, how do you know who I am?" Mary Margaret asks as Emma walks up behind the two and stands there, unsure of what to say.**

**"A few months ago, I started having these dreams of a little boy looking for his birth mother. When he found her, he started telling her that Snow White was her mom. And I they started showing me…. fairy tales, but they were not what I remember from books. I saw you, you had just given birth and a woman came to you. She did something and then disappeared. I started having the dreams while I was awake. I thought I was going crazy, but I realized I was having visions. A few days ago, I got a letter from someone telling me to get to Storybrooke, Maine, that my real family was there, that their names here were Mary Margaret and David. And my sister was there, Emma. As soon as I found the town limits, I saw a blue smoke and lights. I ended up here, sitting on the ground. Then you showed up."**

**Emma feels a strange sensation. Like a piece of her that she didn't know was missing was somehow in front of her. At that moment, she knew that she would do anything for her baby sister.**

**(Hours later, the women continue to walk towards the Haven.)**

**"We are looking for a way back home. But tell me about you. Where did you grow up? Did you grow up in a home with loving people?" Mary Margaret is walking beside her newly found daughter, wanting to know everything.**

**"I was left at a hospital, a few hours after I was born. I was wrapped in a blanket that had the name 'Ava' on it. Since they didn't know where I was from. I went into foster care until I was two, and adopted by a man and woman in Salem, Massachusetts; Mark and Helen. Helen died in a car accident when I was seven. Mark, he got sick from cancer when I was 10. He died the day of my high school graduation. I was 17. A few months later I moved to the city to go to the Boston Conservatory."**

**"Wait, you lived in Boston? I lived there too.", Emma tells her. "The Conservatory isn't easy to get into. What do you study?"**

**"I was studying music, the ****violin****.", Ava tells them.**

**They have just reached the Haven, Mulan stops and informs the group that something is wrong. There should be guards in the towers. Ava and Aurora stand in the back of the group of women; the others quickly reach for their weapons; slowly making their way into the camp.**

**"Their hearts are gone." Mary Margaret kneels next to the body of a woman. "Cora did this. Not ogres."**

**She turns when Ava screams. "Someone is alive." She quickly pulls a hand of someone hiding under the bodies. He begs her not to hurt him, as Ava helps him to his feet. "We are not going to hurt you." She smiles at him and helps him over to a chair that was lying on the ground, unbroken. She pulls it up and allows the man to sit down.**

**"Mulan, have you seen him before?", Emma asks. She looks at her sister. taking notice of the man staring at her.**

**"Yes. I have seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Why would Cora leave a survivor?", Mulan looks at the man with suspicion.**

**Emma looks over at the man, "it is messy. Doesn't make sense. I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want it to happen again." Emma and the others walk over to him as Ava hands him a cup of water.**

**"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favour." He gives Ava a small smile**

**Emma speaks again." An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?"**

**Putting the cup down he answers, "She attacked at night ****– slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."**

**"So much for fortune favouring the brave. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm rather good at knowing when someone is lying to me.," Emma is not buying his story at all**

**Mary Margaret tells the group that they should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. She only got to spend 5 minutes with her grandson and she was dying to introduce her daughter to her father.**

**"You are her daughter? And she has a grandson?", He asks, confused.**

**"Long story.", Mary Margaret and Ava answer.**

**"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you." Emma draws a dagger and holds it to his throat. **

**"You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are.", Emma threatens the man.**

**"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith.", the man says as Mulan ties him a tree.**

**"Sure, you are." Emma whistles, "You don't want to talk to us? You'll talk to the ogres while they rip you, limb from limb." They hear the ogres in the distance. "Come on."**

**He calls out, "You… You can't just leave me here like this!", seeing that they are still walking away, he sighs, "Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."**

**Emma is the first to turn around, "Who are you?'**

**"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker ****– Hook."**

**The women all stare at each other before Ava asks, "As in, Captain Hook?"**

**"Check my satchel." He smiles at Ava, "you have heard of me, love? Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there. She didn't say anything about the young one. What is your name, love?" He draws out the last word and Mary Margaret steps between him and her youngest daughter.**

"**She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe." Mary Margaret tells him. "And stop staring at Ava."**

**Hook smiles and says," Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose, Ava." They all once again start walking away. "Wait. Wait! You need me alive. We both want the same thing ****– to get back to your land.", he can hear the ogres as they grow closer.**

**This time it is Ava who speaks, "You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?"**

**"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along. The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."**

**It would stop Cora from getting to Storybrooke and it would mean that they are one step closer to home. Sounds too good to be true. But there is one way to find out.**

**"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it ****– why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke," Emma asks as she walks up to his face.**

**"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin," he answers with fire in his eyes.**


	3. The Beanstalk

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hook tells them that they will find the compass a few miles over that ridge. As they walk Killian looks at Ava. She takes something off her wrist. She quickly uses it to put her long hair up and he sees something that catches his eye. Her shirt has risen, a scar is on her stomach. And he can tell that someone had stabbed her there. From the looks of it, it wasn't more than a few months old. Ava catches his eyes and walks up.**

**"Killian, what is it?", Ava asks. She is so sweet and innocent.**

**He is taken aback by the use of his real name and it sounds beautiful coming from her. He just says, "you just used my name, love. Sounds like music coming from your lips." Ava blushes at his comment.**

"**Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap?" Mary Margaret says to no one in particular**

**"It's definitely a trap. If we know they're trying to play us, we can stay one step ahead of them.", Emma answers.**

**They come to the edge of the forest, where they see a beanstalk in the distance.**

**"Let me guess ****– the compass is up there?", Emma asks.**

**Hook grins and laughs, "It is not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top."**

**The group approach the base of the beanstalk and look up, seeing that it extends through the clouds.**

**"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story.", Emma states. "Wait. If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?"**

**"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong.", he tells them.**

**"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose…". Emma repeats the story.**

**Ava softly adds," I thought it was a harp."**

**"Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really unbelievably bad form.", he walks to the beanstalk.**

**"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?", Ava asks as she reaches down to tie her boots tighter**

**Hook smiles at her," Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to get it. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on our way."**

**Mulan asks him how we know that he isn't just using them to get the compass for Cora.**

**"Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first." The women start to walk to the beanstalk. "Right, so… I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."**

**Emma gets an angry look on her face and asks how they are supposed to get up there.**

**"I've got a counter spell from Cora. If you'd be so kind." Hook holds up his wrists, which are still tied together. Ava unties him. He holds up one of his arms, showing a glowing cuff. "Thank you, milady. I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you five lovelies shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." As he speaks, he removes the cloak he had been wearing to reveal leather pants, a black shirt, a black vest, and leather pants. Now he really looks like a pirate.**

**Ava is standing next to Hook, "Don't you want to climb up, with me?"**

**"Not really.", she winks at him and walks over to the rest of the group.**

**"All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?", Mulan was asking and Mary Margaret answers back that she has been through her share.**

**"No, I will go. Anything in that bag that's going to help me with a giant?", Emma asks Mulan. She pulls out a cloth satchel and hands it to Emma. They are speaking quietly, and Ava cannot hear them.**

**"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." Emma joins Hook. "I was hoping it'd be your sister. But she seems pleased to be staying on the ground. Put your hand right here." Emma puts her hand on Hook's shoulder. He snaps the second magical cuff to her wrist. "That's a good girl. This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." He lifts his arm up, "I can't climb one-handed, can I?"**

**"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second.", Emma tells him as she is handing him his hook. The two of them begin their climb up the beanstalk.**

**Ava hears him ask about her. "Do you want to lose your other hand?", Emma asks.**

**As they wait, Mulan draws a sundial in the sand with a stick. Ava hands a letter to her mother, "here. I think you should read this."**

**Mary Margaret takes the letter and opens it. The writing that was on the envelope changes and the letter is now address to her. It must be enchanted to do that when she touches it. She opens the letter and reads.**

_**Snow White,**_

_**Ava has had a difficult life. I wish I could have protected her but, I could not. She was born with magic. Now that she has found you, she will start to be able to use it. And she has a beautiful gift of music. She has given up on it. Help her find it again.**_

_**The Mother Fairy**_

**After Mary Margaret finishes, she goes to ask Ava about it, but she sees her daughter is peacefully sleeping with her head on a log.**

**(hours later)**

**Ava is walking over to Mulan, who is checking the sundial. It has been almost ten hours since Emma and Hook left. Aurora thrashes in her sleep, in the throes of a nightmare. Mary Margaret wakes her up. "Hey. Aurora? It was just a dream. It was just a dream." Ava and Mulan also rush over to check on the frighten Princess.**

**"It was horrible.", a soft voice says.**

**"Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it? Come on ****– let us stand. Tell me." Mary Margaret and Ava help her to her feet.**

**"It was the same as last time. I was in this room. This… This red room. It was bright. Blood-red curtains. There was no windows or doors, so it did not make sense, and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains ****– they were on fire. It was horrible. I was hunched in a corner, and I looked over into the other corner. And in the shadows, there was someone else there. I just see his eyes. He was looking right at me.," Aurora tells the group of women.**

**"It's okay. It's over now. These nightmares… They will fade away. Come on. I will sit with you until you fall back asleep.", Mary Margaret tells her as she walks her over to lie down.**

**(A little while later)**

**Mulan checks the sundial and sees that it has been ten hours. Mary Margaret is still watching Aurora as she sleeps, and quietly talking to Ava. Mulan draws her sword and heads to the beanstalk. Mary Margaret and Ava stand up and rush over.**

**"Whoa, wait! What are you doing?", Ava cries.**

**"Just stay back. Emma gave me ten hours.", Mulan takes a swing at the beanstalk and Aurora is woken up from the sounds of yelling.**

**Ava screams, "No, stop! I do not care what you say! You don't put my sister in danger!"**

**Mulan strikes the beanstalk with her sword. A surge of magic travels up the stalk. Mary Margaret rushes towards Mulan and tackles her to the ground.**

**"STOP!", Emma yells from a few feet up the beanstalk. She jumps down; Mary Margaret and Mulan stop fighting.**

**"Emma! Are you okay?", Ava and Mary Margaret ask.**

**"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little.", she tells them.**

**"I did what she ordered, nothing more than that. Did you get it?", Mulan enquires.**

**Ava looks around, "Where's Killian?"**

**"He's detained. Let us go. Get your stuff. We got 10 hours before he follows us. I got a friend looking after him till then.", Emma says.**

"**You told her to cut it down?", Mary Margaret questions Emma.**

**"Yes. I couldn't risk- ", Emma was trying to answer her mother.**

**(Hours past. They have stopped for a break.)**

**Emma and Ava are finally talking. Mary Margaret watches them, smiling.**

**"So, your dreams have been visions of me? ", Emma is trying to get everything to make sense in her head.**

**"Yes, and don't worry. I saw nothing private. Just sort a general overview of everything.", Ava tells her sister.**

**Emma snickers at that statement. "Hook kept asking about you. He was extremely interested in finding out all about you."**

**"Killian really asked about me? I'm sure it is just because no one knew about me even being alive." Ava states looking away from her big sister**

**The two sisters sit and talk about their childhood and before long it feels like they have known each other their whole lives. Ava, however, keeping a secret.**


	4. The Red Room and the Cell

**CHAPTER 3**

**Mulan is watching the fire and Aurora is sleeping. Suddenly, she wakes up from her dream, screaming for Snow White.**

**"It was just another dream.", Mary Margaret tries to comfort the Princess.**

**"No, this time was different. There was a little boy. He… He put out the fire. He talked to me. He said his name was Henry.", Aurora tells them. Not understanding why Emma has turned white.**

**Emma holds up a picture of Henry in front of Aurora's face, "the boy you saw in your dream ****– is that him?" Aurora nods. "That's impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my son?"**

**"That room… I've been there.", Mary Margaret states. "You were terrified. I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real. The Sleeping Curse. It must be. I went through it, Aurora went through it."**

**"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him. What did he say ****– Henry? In the… In the dream?", Emma doesn't understand.**

**Aurora tells them he just said his name. She woke up, and it was over. Mary Margaret proclaims that it is all going to be okay, but Emma doesn't see it that way. But her mom tells her that now they have a way home.**

**"We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora. Any attempt to steal them from her would be suicide.", Mulan says.**

**"I know someone who would know how to stop her. Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way.", Mary Margaret says smiling.**

**Ava smiles, she has gotten the same idea. They can communicate with Henry. Aurora realizes what is being said. She starts to shake her head. "You are going back to sleep, Princess.**

**They make their way through the forest. Henry had told Aurora to meet him in the Red Room in two hours.**

**Mary Margaret notices that there is a relatively safe high ground up ahead. They set up camp. "Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry ****– get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here."**

**Mulan has seen the burn on Aurora's arm and stops to ask her about it. She utters that she brushed against a poison leaf. Mulan doesn't believe her. She tells that she told them the Netherworld was full of smoke and flames. And that if that's where she was burned, she should not return.**

**"Mulan, I was cursed to spend eternity in that horrible sleep. And, the only reason I'm here, is because you and Phillip risked your lives to save me. Every day since my waking has been a gift, so let me do something with it. It's my turn to help someone else. I'm going to go back in and find that boy." Aurora is trying to be brave.**

**There is a noise, something was coming. They wake Aurora, "Henry wasn't finished.", she tells them.**

**Ava stands and looks at her. "The time for that is over."**

**Cora's zombies have invaded the camp, one tackles Emma to the ground, causing her to lose the compass. It rolls a few feet away. Ava, seeing this, tries to make it to the compass, but a zombie comes along and picks it up. Mary Margaret shoots it with an arrow, causing the compass to fall back to the ground. Ava scrambles to grab it.**

**Someone says to run. Emma, Ava, and Mary Margaret flee the campsite and successfully escape the zombies.**

**"You still in one piece?", Emma asks. Ava hands her the compass and nods. She is still trying to catch her breath.**

**"Yeah, pretty much.", her mother tells her. They hear a rustling in the bushes. Mary Margaret draws an arrow but stops when Mulan appears.**

**"They took Aurora.", she tells them. She is upset.**

**The crow reaches the group in the forest and sits on Mary Margaret's shoulder. Everyone, but Ava, draws their weapons. The crow caws, 'talking' to Mary Margaret. The crow then flies off. "What the hell was that.", Ava asks.**

**"Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora.", Margaret answers.**

**Mulan tries to get them to give her the compass. She had made a vow to Phillip to protect Aurora. And that promise is all that is left of him. Mulan attempts to grab the compass out of Emma's hand, but she fails. "We need a plan to get Aurora back and keep the compass.", Ava tells Mulan. But she isn't listening.**

**Mary Margaret begs, "give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."**

**Mulan tells them that one can no longer hope to defeat her without the Dark One's Mary Margaret tells her that Aurora isn't the only one that has been under the Sleeping Curse. She could go back to that Netherworld. That there may be a way… A way for her to go back into a deep slumber. One that can let her access it again.**

**"Another sleeping curse?", Emma and Ava ask.**

**"No, not another curse. I don't need one. I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defences slip away – where my mind stops protecting me. The sleeping powder… If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this. " Mary Margaret looks at Mulan.**

**She tells them that the poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but she knows of a place that may grow some more. It is a bit of a journey. However, they can make it by sundown.**

**"Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there.", Mulan tells the group.**

**Ava ask her mother about the Netherworld. If it was as bad as Aurora said. "It's like you're… Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you'll never see them again."**

**"Henry was lost in that dark too because of me. He tried so hard to convince me I was the saviour." Her mother cuts her off.**

**"Emma you can't blame yourself. You didn't know", Ava reaches over to put a hand on her older sisters' shoulder. Emma looks at her family and tells them that a mother should have believed.**

"**Okay. You want to play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge. The curse? Never would have happened. And Ava would have been born in the world that she was meant to. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home.", Mary Margaret was getting upset about her eldest daughter's lack of faith. She smiled at Ava and places her hand on her cheek. "If there's one thing your father taught me, it's not to give up. Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep."**

**"It's the Evil Queen we should blame.", Ava smiles at her sister before reaching over to hug her.**

**The group has finally found a single poppy in the forest. And Mulan uses her dagger to crush the seeds. Telling them that they are going to do this the old-fashion way: as she is grinding up the poppy with her knife, Mary Margaret sits down and prepares.**

**"The powder's nearly ready.", Mulan informs them. "I am unsure of how long it will last. Maybe an hour or less."**

**"Don't say anything about me.", Ava adds. That is such a long story that would take forever to explain.**

**The poppy powder is finally ready. Mulan holds the handful of powder up to her face and blows towards Mary Margaret, she inhales it and it knocks her out.**

**(45 minutes later)**

**Ava and Emma are sleeping across from Mary Margaret, when she comes out of the dream. She suddenly stands up and jerks away from her two daughters. "I need more powder.", she starts to look around for it.**

**They tell her that there isn't anymore. Mary Margaret gets upset, saying that she needs to get back there. She needs to save him.**

**Emma, thinking Henry is in danger, starts to panic. "Henry? What? Is he okay?"**

**Her mother tells them that Henry wasn't there. David was. He went under a sleeping spell, so he could see her. He thought that her kiss would wake him, but it didn't. And now he's trapped. Emma tries to reassure her that everything will be ok. "You told me to have faith, and now I'm telling you. We will make it back. Okay? Did you get the information?"**

**"It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell." Mary Margaret starts to walk. ""Where is Mulan?"**

**Emma checks her pockets, then becomes frantic. The compass is gone too.**

**Mulan is running through the forest, when an arrow zooms past her head, hitting a tree. Mary Margaret, Ava, and Emma appear.**

**"That was a warning shot. Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be.". She already has the next arrow ready.**

**Mulan goes to draw her sword, but Aurora appears. "STOP! I am okay!" Everyone looks at Aurora, wondering how she got free. Just when Ava was going to ask, she speaks. "Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape. Hook help me. He let me go. He said he wanted to prove to Emma, that she should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him. You could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. And I think he cares for Ava."**

**Mary Margaret and Emma look at Ava. "Me? Why me? I only talked to him for a few minutes!", Ava tells them, but secretly the idea that Killian might care of her is exciting.**

**Aurora asks if they had found a way to stop Cora. And Emma tells her that they had. Mary Margaret leads the way to Rumpelstiltskin's cell.**

**Mary Margaret and company arrive at Rumpelstiltskin's cell. "I haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the savior. Come on."**

**Inside, they find the cell empty. The squid ink ****– it's not here. They begin to check the crevices of the walls. Aurora finds a piece of paper tucked into the wall. "What is it? Is that a message?", Emma asks.**

**"Yes. And I think it's for you.", Aurora hands Emma the paper. On the paper, 'Emma' is written repeatedly, and nothing else.**

**The group keep searching the cell. "He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse. We've looked everywhere. There's no ink in this cell. Maybe something got lost in translation.", Ava says looking at Emma**

**Mulan holds up an empty bottle, "in a manner of speaking. There was ink in the cell."**

**Ava is standing beside Aurora, who suddenly pushes Ava out of the cell, grabs a rock and throws it against a lever just outside of the cell.**

**The door to the cell falls, trapping four of them inside. Leaving Ava alone.**

**"Aurora, what are you doing?!", Ava yells.**

**"Helping me.", Cora waves her hand and Ava falls into a sleep.**


	5. Captain's Quarters

Ava is suddenly aware that someone is carrying her. She opens her eyes and is face to face with Killian. "What happened! Where is my family? Where are you taking me!" She tries to get down from his arms and Killian begrudgingly allows it. She looks around and sees that they are on a ship. She starts to panic. She tries to run but Killian grabs her.

Cora walks over to them. "I have allowed you to take her with us. But if you cannot keep your pet under control then I am going to throw her in to the sea." She waves her hands in front of Ava and a purple smoke quickly appears and disappears, "now you cannot leave this ship unless I allow it." She walks away leaving Ava shaking.

Killian, seeing that she is afraid, walks her down below deck, "I will not allow her to throw you overboard. I give you my word, as a pirate." They reach a door and Killian opens it, leading her into the room. "Captain's Quarters.", seeing her eyes grow and darken, "not to worry, love. I just want to talk. And this is the best place to do it." He picks up a flask and takes a drink and offers it to Ava. "It is not poison. Just rum. Take a drink. You need it."

Ava reaches slowly and grabs the bottle, she drinks every bit of the sweet substance.

"Easy, love. We wouldn't want you to get drunk now.", he says talking the bottle away from her.

"I'll be fine. Now tell me, what am I doing here?" She looks at the pirate and despite having been, in a way, kidnapped; she knows he wasn't going to hurt her.

"We are taking you with us to Storybrooke, little one." Killian sits in a chair and motions for her to take a seat as well. Only there isn't another one. So, she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I am not a little one. I am almost 21. An adult.", Ava says with venom.

Killian laughs, "forgive me, I meant no harm. I only called you that because you are younger than I am." Ava opens her mouth to ask him how old he is, but he stops her. "Older then I look. Now tell me how it is that Snow White has another daughter."

Ava groans and not seeing the harm in telling him, she retells her story.

He listens and looks at her. She is tall, there is not more than an inch different between them. She has a modest bosom. But they are full and perky. She has hips, curves in all the right places. Her deep brown hair is still pulled up into a ponytail; he wishes that she would let it down again. He longs for the chance to run his hand through it. This woman is the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen. When she finishes, he sits there and doesn't speak, making Ava nervous. She doesn't like sitting in silence.

"How did you get that scar on your stomach?", Killian finally asks. When she doesn't answer he adds, "I know that mark when I see one."

Ava stands up and starts walking around the room, "how do you know about my scar?"

"I saw it when we were walking. Now, how does a young woman come to have such an evil mark on her skin?", he stands to keep her still.

"I will tell you, but you have to tell why you are looking for Rumpelstiltskin and why he took your hand." She turns around to face him.

Killian thinks for a moment, "we will need more rum and time. Which we do not have. Come with me."

They walk up and see that the ship is drawing near the town. Cora is holding a black wilted rose. Killian looks through a telescope and hands it over to Ava. Somewhere out there her mother is telling her father a story. A story about her. And they are going to find their daughter again.

A day later Cora leaves the ship. Killian has allowed Ava to sleep in his bed, when Ava wakes up and goes to find Killian. He is standing watch over the ship, studying the town. When Ava walks up behind him and asks, "got anymore rum?"

He laughs and turns to face her, "Aye. Come on, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold." They go below deck to the Captains Quarters, and Ava sits on the bed, pulling her sleeves up; her tattoo is now uncovered. Killian pulls out another flask and hands it to her. He notices the ink and pulls her arm up to read it. It is a simple one, black words in a beautiful script. It reads, what's past is prologue.

"It is a quote from Shakespeare's play The Tempest. He is my favorite writer. I even have another of his quotes tattooed on my right shoulder." She tells him. Killian asks if he may see it. "You can't see when I wear shirts with sleeves.", she gives a small smile.

"Then remove it, love.", he draws out the order.

Ava sighs and takes off the shirt, to reveal that she had on another one, a tank top. Killian makes a sad face; Ava laughs. She turns around to show him. Her long hair is still in a ponytail, but she moves it to the side to allow him a clearer view. It is much like the other one. But it reads, and though she be but little, she is fierce.

Killian walks over to softly touch the words, "sounds like it was written about you, love." He places his hand on her hip and turns her to face him, her breathing quickens. Using his hook, he pulls her shirt up slightly to see her scar. She was hoping that he wouldn't remember it, but she was very wrong. "Now, tell me about this, love."

He removes his hand from her hip and touches the soft flesh and tries to look in her eyes.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, ever. And you have to tell me about how you got the hook and Rumpelstiltskin.", she tells him; she hasn't moved his hand from her skin.

He nods, "Aye, I give you my word, as a pirate."

Without moving she tells him. "I started dating this guy when I was 18. He was much older, 25. Everyone said I shouldn't go out with him, but I didn't listen. We were together until a few months ago. Everything had been great. We moved in together weeks before I turned 19. He started to get jealous. He didn't like me talking to anyone, wanted to keep me away from everyone. Started showing up where I went. It started with a slap. And just…got more intense. The neighbors would call the cops, but they never did anything. Because he was a cop too. He never would leave a bruise where you could see. Two months ago, it got worse. One night he came home, drunk. He had seen me walking with another guy earlier in the day. I tried to tell him that it was just a guy from school, asking me a question. He didn't believe me. So, he got angry and ended up stabbing me. A neighbor called the cops, but he said that I did it to myself. Said I had tripped while washing it. Cops believed him. He told me that he would kill me if I ever turned in him or left. When I got the letter telling me I could find my parents in Storybrooke, I left."

Killian does not take her secret well. He removes his hand from her scar and walks away; he punches the wall.

"I hope someone kills him.", he says.

She backs away from him and pulled her shirt back down, "now, I want to hear about Rumpelstiltskin."

Killian tells her. After he finishes his tale, Cora appears in a flash of purple smoke, holding a red headed man, Dr. Hopper. Ava starts to protest, but Cora waves her hand, Ava is asleep again.

Ava wakes up, unsure of how long she had been asleep. She was not in the same room that she fell asleep in. She is in the Crew's Quarters. She runs up to the deck. Killian is standing there, talking to Cora; who with a puff of the same purple smoke, disappears.

Hearing her footsteps, he turns around. "Killian! What is going on?" She looks at Killian and softly touches the dried blood on his lips, "are you okay?"

"Aye, love. Just an encounter with the Crocodile. No need to worry." He reaches up to take her hand that was still touching his lip and kisses it. "After much debate, Cora has agreed to let you leave the ship."

Ava is excited. She can finally find her family. She looks at Killian, "so I really can go? Why did you take me anyway?"

He looks down and sees he is still holding her hand, "because something told me that I was meant to, love. After I skin the Crocodile, I will see you again." He walks her off the ship and to the docks. Still holding her hand, he pulls her around to face him one more time.

"Go on, love." He leans in, his lips almost touching hers. Ava touches the dried blood but still; she leans in and gives him a soft chaste kiss. They stay like that for a few moments and then she breaks it. He wants to grab her and keep kissing her. But he cannot move. She has left him unable to think. She pulls her hand away from his and walks away. Killian boards the ships and sees that she is looking back. Killian is gone, and so is the ship. She knew that the ship has a spell on it. It is still there, just invisible.

"And now I have a thing for a pirate. Who sort of kidnapped me…. perfect." And with that, she walks away.

Killian is still on deck, he can not only see her; but hear her. His hands are up touching his lips, he can still feel her lips pressing against his. He looks at her one more time and turns around, "that woman is going to be this pirate's undoing."


	6. Finding her way home

**CHAPTER 5**

**The visions have taught her the town. The sun is shining, and birds are singing. She looks up at the clock and sees that it is only 8 am; notices that the weather is cold, and she remembers that her long sleeved shirt is still on the ship. She frowns and keeps walking. A little voice is telling her where her mother, father, and nephew are. **

**She arrives at her mother's building and takes a breath. When she looks up, she sees her car parked in front of the building. It hadn't been there before. She is perplexed but the last few days have taught her that strange things happen. She knocks on the door and, Mary Margaret opens it, "AVA! " **

**Ava is pulled in to a huge hug and she can't help but smile. She breathes in her mother's scent and finally she feels home. She breaks the hug, and before she can even take a step into the apartment; David has her wrapped in a tight embrace, "My sweet, Ava, I love you."**

**David pulls back from the hug and looks at his daughter. She is dirty from her journeys but still she looks beautiful. "Ava, are you okay? What happened to you?", her father was standing in front of her again holding her shoulders.**

**Just then, Emma walks in. "Ava, you are back!". She rushes to hug her baby sister.**

**Ava steps back from her family and asks to see the letter from the Mother Fairy. Mary Margaret walks over to an old book, she had hidden it after David had read it; hands it to Ava and it glows, the writing on the envelope changes. The four take turns and reads the letter.**

_**The Charming's,**_

_**Ava, you are finally home. I am so happy. Now, let us take care of business.**_

_**I have placed a spell over everyone in this town. They all know you, Ava. They know what happened to you all those years ago. I must take the power of visions from you, I am terribly sorry, but what you have learned about the town and its people; are yours to keep. I have also given you a home of your own. Look in your pocket and you will find the key, you will know where it is. **_

_**I must take my leave from your life now. My one job was making sure you found your way home. Do not worry though, you can leave at any time without fear of anyone forgetting you.**_

_**The Mother Fairy.**_

**Ava smiles and takes out her keys, there is another one added.**

**Henry opens the door and says, "Hi, Aunt Ava." **

"**Let's all sit down, and I'll fill you in on how I got here." Ava sits down and tells them all about what happened after she was taken by Killian…**

**Well, she left out a few details.**

**After everything is finally explained, sort of, everyone is on the same page, it is now 1 pm. And Ava really wants a shower.**

**Her place wasn't that far, she could have walked. She unlocks the door and walks in. It a simple one bed-room apartment, over the bakery, it looked like she had decorated it. She checks the bedroom. It has a huge window, from where you could see the ocean. On the bed, is her violin case, opening it up, to make sure it was in there. She had to leave it behind. She opens a door, she thinks is the closet; and she was right. She sees her clothes, she smiles and keeps looking around.**

**The bathroom is attached to her room. It had all the products she used, a huge shower and big tub. It too has a window, still facing the ocean. She opens another door and sees that it opens into the living room. So, guests can use the bathroom and not have to go into her room to reach it. She smiles and takes a much-needed shower, calls her parents, and then takes a nap.**

**Her phone rings, it's her sister. **

**She tells her that Hook has gotten hurt and she felt like she needed to know. **

**She arrives at the hospital, Mary Margaret tells her that Emma is in a room with Hook. She points her toward the room. As she walks away, she hears David asking, "why would she care about Hook?" Her mother just reaches for his hand and tells him not to worry.**

**She runs into Emma, coming out of Killian's room. "Be careful. He just hurt an innocent person." Ava hugs her and tells her that it is okay. **

**"What else do you want, Swan?', Killian looks up and sees that the person standing beside the door, isn't Swan.**

**Ava is looking at him and he cannot tell if she is worried or angry. Her hair is down though; that makes him happy. She takes off her jacket and walks over to him. Gently, she pokes him in the ribs, "You shot Belle, and took her memories away. And you didn't move out of the way of that guy's car. Really? I thought you were a pirate, you should be quick on your feet."**

**"Ouch, love. Easy there. My ribs are broken. Everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had.", he raises his eyebrow at her. **

**"Everything? Hmmm... I will keep that in mind, for later.", Killian gives her a surprised look. A nurse walks in, carrying a tray. She sets it down and leaves.**

**Killian stares at the blue Jell-O, "what's this?"**

**"It is food. You eat it." Ava notices that his hand is still cuffed, and his hook isn't on. She walks out the door and goes to speak with a doctor, Emma, and her parents. When she comes back, she finds him standing up, "I talked to everyone and- what are you doing! How did you get out of the handcuffs?"**

**He smiles and holds his arm up, "pirate. You left without a word. I was going to look for you."**

**Ava glares at him. She isn't happy, "I talked with your doctor. He said you are cleared to leave, but Emma doesn't trust you out in the world. Now, you can either get back into the handcuffs and stay here until Emma decides what to do with you…." Killian looks at her, "or you can get dressed and come home with me."**

**"That sounds like a much better choice, love.", he walks toward her. "I am sure we can find something to past the time." He tries to kiss her, but she puts her hand up and stops him.**

**"Easy there, Captain. You need to get dressed so we can go, before Mr. Gold finds out where we are hiding you." She walks away, grabbing her jacket as she leaves.**

**"You could have stayed, love.", she hears as she closes the door. **

**"DAD! I didn't see you there.", she had almost walked right into her father. **

**He tries to hand her a something, "Can you handle a gun?" She takes it, checks to see if the safety is on, and puts it inside her jacket pocket. Killian walks out of his room and doesn't say a word. She kisses her father's cheek and tells him not to worry. She starts to lead Killian to her car. But David grabs his arm and whispers something. **


	7. Amphitrite, Queen of the Sea

It is 9 pm when they reach Ava's apartment. Killian did well with his first time in a car. He mostly looked out the window. He is now looking around her apartment and had just walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, when he sees her sitting on a sofa. He walks up behind her and slowly touches her hair.

"What did my dad say to you?", she questions him. He walks around to join her on the sofa.

"Nothing for you to worry about, love." He moves closer to her, hoping that she wouldn't push him away. She doesn't, and he relaxes; pulling her closer to him. She leans into his arms and lays her head on his shoulder. He winces when she accidently touches his ribs.

She jumps up and she starts to say, "I'm sorry….."

He grabs her hand, before she can say another word, he pulls her into his lap, forcing her to straddle him. Looking into her eyes, he whispers, "no amount of pain could stop me from wanting you in my lap, love." He puts his hand on her back and gently pulls her in for a kiss. She gladly accepts, he deepens the kiss. Their tongues are rushing to explore, moving in time with each other. Her hands are pulling at his shirt, trying to get under it so she can feel his skin. His hand, in her hair, finally getting to run his fingers through it. He gently moves her hair out of the way; to place sweet little kisses on her neck. Breathing in her scent , getting more aggressive with his kisses. She lets out a quiet moan and it spurs him on. He returns to her mouth. He starts to run his hand under her shirt. He wants to feel her under him, "hold on tight.", she obeys, and he flips them over, so he can take control. He looks at her with fire in his eyes, puts his lips, barely touching hers. Breathing in her air.

... and her phone rings.

He looks up, confused, hoping it will stop so he can return to kissing her. "Killian, I need... I need to answer.", she puts her hand on his shoulders and pushes him away. He is trying to raise an objection, but she doesn't listen. She walks back and straddles him once again. And answers her phone.

"Hi, mom…."

He resumes kissing her neck, trying to get her attention. He needs her. He was not using to feeling like this. He had always wanted a woman's touch. But he never needed it. Not even Milah.

"Mom, no…"

He moves his hand from her hip, slowly running it up her sides; under her shirt.

"Yeah, I was about to go to my room."

"I just need to get him set up on the sleeper sofa."

Killian stops his kisses, confused. Had he misread her actions?

"Okay. Yes, I love you too."

"Bye"

She sets the phone down and looks at him, "Will you wait here?" He simply nods. She gets up and walks into her room and closes the door, she places her back to it, "I wish his ribs weren't broken. God, I want him...", as she speaks there is a blue glow over Killian's ribs, unknown to her. She sighs, and goes to quickly wash her face, she runs a brush through her hair and puts it into a ponytail.

She returns to the bedroom and changes into her night clothes. A pair of black shorts, and a tank top. "Killian,", she opens the door, "maybe we shouldn't do anything...". Seeing him standing a few feet away, a wicked smile on his face, she asks, "what?"

"You healed me. I heard you. You said you wanted my ribs to not be broken. ", he tells her. Not moving. "And I heard you say something else. I want you too, love."

In an instant, he moves, and she throws her arms around his neck, jumping up to wrap her legs around him. His hand grips into her ass, lifting her higher. Desperately, they both want and need the same thing. A fire burns deep in her belly. "Are you sure, love?", he seductively purrs into her ear. "What do you desire?"

"You to fuck me, Captain.", she says. Her eyes slowly changing to show her yearning.

The mixture of her saying that word, along with his title, sends him into a frantic state. He grabs her ass and pushes her into her room, and they hit a dresser. He sets her down on it and pulls her shirt off. In a flash, he has her left nipple in his mouth. She is pulling at his jacket and he helps her take it off, never stopping his assault on her breasts. She reaches for the bottom of his shirt and he pulls back allowing her to take the, now, much hated garment off.

Running her hands across his muscular chest; touching the scars that he has gotten throughout his voyages. Tracing his chest hair down his torso, she reaches for his belt; but he roughly grabs her hand. He kneels before her and reaches up, so he can pull her shorts off. She lifts her ass and frees her body from them. Opening her legs, he sees that she has another tattoo. Another piece of art. Extremely high up her inner thigh, hidden from view; except for him. A single beautiful red rose. "Please, tell me that this is for my eyes only?", he places a kiss next to it.

"Yes, he never got a chance to se...", he bites the flesh between her thighs before she finishes her answer. He has a burning need to mark her as his. He sucks and keeps biting. She cries out in pain and pleasure. He stops and licks the spot where a bruise is forming. "Killian...please." He can see the wetness dripping down her cunt, her scent is sweet and intoxicating.

"Legs on shoulders," he orders, and she submits to him. He runs a finger through her brown curls, and slowly dips it inside her. In and out. Her hands tightly grab his hair, a growl leaves his lips, and he buries his head between her legs. Licking, kissing, sucking. He adds another finger, he coils them, so he can rub the hidden pearl inside.

Mewling, she grabs his hair even harder, keeping his head right where she wants it. Her hips buck one last time, her movement causes the few items to fall, crashing onto the floor. The shockwave hits. His name leaves her lips and he quickly licks up her juices.

He stands up, makes quick work of his belt, and kicks his pants off. She is still riding out her wave: when he moves to trap her lips with his. She can taste herself on his lips, he lifts her up; one arm is clinging to his neck, the other is moving his cock to her entrance. With one quick thrust he buries himself in her completely. Her legs hook around his waist. He moves her to a wall, slams her back hard against it. Her hand flies and knocks a frame to the floor, but they are so high with emotions; that the lovers do not notice. He buries his face in her neck, breathing her in. He is pounding into her over and over. Her hands, now on his back, rake the skin and draws blood. His release is coming, with a grunt; he cums inside her.

He keeps her in this spot, peppering loving kisses on her shoulders and neck. They are both panting, their smells mix in the air. From him it's rum, gunpowder, and the ocean. Vanilla, rose, and jasmine from her. Her head drops to his neck and she is crying into it. He carries her to the bed and gently puts her on the sheets. He joins her, pulling her into his arms.

"Shhhhh, love," He kisses her head, "why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Or are these happy tears?"

"Yes, happy." He holds her close and allows her to release all her emotions.

(Next day)

Ava rolls to look at the clock; 5am.

She sneaks out of bed to go get her phone. Her body is bruised, and she is sore from last night. But it was worth it. She brings her phone back into the room and puts it on the nightstand. She softly calls out his name. He is on his back, still naked from last night's activities.

"Sleep….", is all he says.

She smiles and straddles him, wiggling her hips. His cock slowly starts to wake up. She wraps her hand around it, his breathing starts to quicken, yet his eyes remain closed. She moves her hand up and down his shaft. He is now almost completely hard. Taking her chance, she lifts herself up and moves him into place, "Killian, I want you.", she slowly sinks on to him And she doesn't move.

His eyes open; his hand reaches out to hold her hips. She slowly starts to move. He looks into her eyes. He is in awe of her. She is riding him, her hands are on her breasts, rubbing; her eyes are now closed. Her pace stays slow, after last night's rough and hard treatment, this is a welcomed moment. He moves his hand to her clit, he starts rubbing it; wanting her to cum.

"You are more beautiful than Amphitrite, Queen of the Sea.", he whispers.

She opens her eyes, they are bluer than the tropical seas, "that makes you, Poseidon."

Her pace quickens. His touches are bringing her close to the edge. He moves faster, hoping to make her climax with him. Her moment arrives a few seconds before his. He spills inside again.

"You are incredible.", he tells her. She smiles, lifts herself up and removes him. She lays down; his arms wrapping around her. She is happy and peaceful.

He asks about her past lovers. She only had one, the one that had hurt her. She tells him that it was all about him. She never got her release. The thought that he was the first, and hopefully last, person to give her pleasure excited him.

She asked about his. He goes silent for a moment, "I have had many. I do not know the number. I never counted. I can tell you that I have only ever kneeled before one other woman.", he sighs. "Milah was the only one that ever got me to remain faithful."

She looks at his tattoo, a dagger through a red heart with a vine wrapped around it, and her name. She kisses it. "I am truly sorry for what you had to go through. That is something you never get over. I know it isn't the same but seeing Mark get sick, seeing him in such pain, for years... I don't think I will ever be okay with having to watch someone die."

He kisses her head, "Aye, that is not an easy thing to deal with. But time goes on, and soon you find out that you have gotten through it. I still need to finish what I have started." At this moment, a thought hit him, somehow, he had fallen in love with her.


	8. Pancakes and The Jolly Roger

Her phone rings. She frees herself from Killian's arms and gets up to answer it. It was her father.

"Hey, dad. What's up?

"Really? Well, that is good news."

"Yeah, I am about to take a shower."

"Killian behaved himself."

"…. how about we meet at Granny's at 9, eat breakfast together?"

"Yes, I am going to take Killian. He needs to eat too."

"Dad, I am not going to handcuff him to a pole!"

"Bye, love you too."

She puts her phone down and starts walking toward the bathroom. Killian grabs her and pulls her back into the bed. "You can handcuff me, love." He presses kisses on her neck.

"Again! Really? Seriously, we just finished…." He puts a finger to her lips.

"I can go all day and night with you, love", and she believes him.

She playfully slaps his hand away and gets back up. "I am going to take a shower. We are meeting my family in an hour and a half." She closes the bathroom door, brushes her teeth, and turns on the shower and allows the water to reach the perfect temperature. She had just finished washing her face and hair, she was about to pick up the loofa when she felt a cold breeze. Killian had decided to join her. He wraps his arms around her. "Killian, I need to hurry up. I don't want to be late." He turns her around, to face him.

She looks into is eyes, giving him a warning to behave. He hands her what she had been reaching for, she puts a wonderful smelling soap on it. He takes it from her.

"Just going to help you, love." He caresses her body with the loofa. Her eyes close, enjoying the feeling of her lover washing her. After he gets done with her upper body, he kneels in front of her to wash her legs. He reaches between her thighs and asks, 'do you like this, love?" He places a kiss on it.

"I love it. Some handsome pirate gave it to me. I forget his name.", she is teasing him.

He stands up, "I guess I will have to help you remember, love...tonight."

She gets out of the shower, leaving Killian pouting, "you look like a puppy whose owner just left him alone for the first time."

"Lass, I am the most fearsome pirate to ever sail the seas, not a puppy.", he says, throwing the loofa at her.

(Hour later)

Before walking into the diner, she says to Killian, "they can't know that…. whatever this is…is happening."

"As you wish, love. We need to talk about this though: at some point.", he gives her a smile and they walk in.

They sit side by side at the table and wait for her parents. She shows him the menu and he tells her to order for him. She gets a text from her parents and tells them they will be late, something came up, they should go ahead and eat. She orders him bacon, eggs, and toast. And a stack of pancakes for her.

The food arrives and they both tuck in. He wants to try her pancakes, so she allows him a bite; in exchange for a piece of bacon. She cuts him a piece and hands the fork over to him.

"This is good, but I prefer something sweeter." He reaches under the table and puts his hand between her thighs, rubbing through her jeans for just a moment.

Her face becomes flush, she is aching for him again. She decides that she can play his game. She looks around to make sure no one is watching, slides her hand up his thigh and whispers, "I wonder what it is like to fuck on a pirate ship."

He sits up straight, his breath hitches. "That can be arranged, love."

"Ava," her parents call her name.

"Hey, where is Emma?"

"Mr. Gold came by, asking her to go with him to find his son. She owed him a favor, so she went. She took Henry with them.", David answered her. He looked at Killian with a blank stare. "Hook.", was all he said. "Regina came by too. We told her about Cora being here. Hook, where is your ship?"

(Minutes later)

Ava, Killian, Mary Margaret, David, and Leroy walk down the docks. Killian and Ava are walking as far apart as possible.

"You haven't asked me about my recovery.", Killian is hoping to play another game.

No one asks. So, Ava decides to do it, despite knowing that this was going somewhere, "How are you feeling?"

"Why don't you come closer and feel for yourself?", he playfully says.

David shoves him, hard. "Do you want to lose your other hand?"

"Your daughter took pity on me, she healed me.", Killian looks toward her and smiles.

"You did? You have figure out how the use your magic? With no one's help? That is amazing!", Mary Margaret hugs her daughter, she is so proud of her.

"Great job, kiddo. Now Hook doesn't need to stay at your apartment.", David comments. He turns to Killian, "Now, where is your ship, mate? Ava said it is shielded somehow."

"Aye, that it is. Follow me. I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there." Killian is now walking ahead of the group, with Ava close behind.

"No funny business. I'm watching you, pirate." Leroy is trying to sound tough.

"Yes, _Dwarf._ That should deter me from….", Killian looks at Ava, he decides that it would be best to stop trying to get to Leroy.

"Oh, don't worry, Leroy. He'll help us.", Mary Margaret reassures the dwarf.

"What makes you so sure?", Killian asks.

"Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and, right now, it is gusting towards us.", Mary Margaret says giving Ava a look.

"Oh, I see where your daughter got her gumption. Follow me.", Killian glances at Ava. Yep, she is going to hurt him later.

They are now at the pier where his ship is anchored. Killian walks up the invisible stairs, Ava does to, and once they disappear behind the shield, she quickly smacks his arm; she mouths, "what are you doing?" He just grins at her.

The others follow. Leroy asks if he sailed his ship here, and if he can sail back.

"My ship? She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seen many strange, glittering shores. But, to travel between lands, she must go through a portal." As Killian speaks, Ava looks at him. Whatever happens between them, she is going to have to share him with his ship.

"Yeah,", David speaks up, "What do you know about Cora's plans?"

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses. I will tell you this; whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here." He gestures to a tarp covered box. Ava remembers it, but she has no clue what it holds.


	9. Shark circles

**CHAPTER 8**

**David and Leroy pull the tarp back, revealing a cage. The shrunken giant from the beanstalk. He is unconscious.**

**Cora used magic to make him travel-sized. "Whatever she intends to do with him, its important.," Killian states.**

"**Oh, I think you know exactly what she intends. You're holding out." David moves closer to Killian, ready to hit him.**

"**Well, either have your lovely daughter torture it out of me, which I promise will be fun for both…." David grabs Killian by the throat and shoves him against the wall. **

"**Why don't you and I have some fun?" David says, hate in his eyes**

"**I don't know what she is planning. Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself?" Killian extends the key to the cage to Ava. She kneels to unlock the door and touches the giant on the shoulder. He wakes.**

"**Hey...it's alright. You're safe now." Ava tells him. He crawls out of the cage. "What's your name?" He tells them, it is Anton. He asks where the witch was.**

**Ava smiles at him, trying to make him feel comfortable. "She's gone." He asks what she did.**

**David steps forward, "Come on. Let's get you out of here."**

**Anton loses his mind. He punches David in the face, sending him flying backwards. Ava tries to calm him down, but he knocks her into the water. Killian runs to the rails of the ship, looking for her, taking his jacket off. She doesn't come up. "I'll go after her!" and with that he jumps into the water. He dives under, looking for her. He sees her, sinking. He reaches for her and grabs her, pulling her up. She must have hit her head on the rails before entering the water. "Come on, love. Wake up for me. Please…wake up." He swims back toward the ship. She wakes up, coughing up the sea water. She sees where she is, and panic sets in. David throws a rope down and Killian helps her to it. "Can you climb, love?" **

**She doesn't even answer, she had to get out of the water. **

**She is back aboard the ship, laying on the deck. Trying to calm down. She is in shock.**

"**Ava are you okay?" her parents are worried about her. **

"**Yeah, I just need a minute. Where is Anton?" she stands up.**

**They tell her that he took off. But that they will find him. **

**David, Mary Margaret, and Leroy decide to go regroup at the diner. Ava tells them that she is going to go home to rest. Mary Margaret asks Killian to keep an eye out on her. "Aye, I will."**

**After her parents and Leroy leave, Killian finally can show his concern. He pulls her into a hug, "do not scare me like that again, love"**

"**Now, tell me, why did you panic when you came to in the water?" Killian asks while kissing her forehead.**

"**I don't like the dark water.," she tells him. He leads her to his quarters, asking her what happened to make her afraid. She sits down on the bed and he does the same. "Right after I turned 7, right before Helen was killed, she took me on a trip all the way down the coast. I wanted to get in the ocean, to swim, so we stopped at a beach. I was a good swimmer, and before I knew it, I was out too far. I heard the people on the beach, screaming; other swimmers started rushing back to shore. There was a shark. I panicked, afraid to move, the shark was circling me. A lifeguard in a boat showed up and picked me up. Ever since then, I don't go into any water that I can't see the bottom of." **

**Killian, flashing a her a simple smile, "you know, love, that sharks rarely attack people, but I understand the fear. Not knowing what is down there can be very…unsettling. But I promise you, no harm will come to you, as long as I am around to protect you." He leans in and kisses her lips, very softly. She melts into him, putting her arms around him. He very delicately, pushes her onto her back. He lays down with her, his arms around her; sharing tender kisses. But he doesn't allow them to go any farther. She slowly drifts into a deep sleep. **

**He smiles, gets out of the bed and gently, covers her with a blanket. He kisses her head and murmur something to her. He then leaves her on the ship. He has something he needs to do.**

**She awakes hours later, not finding Killian anywhere, she leaves the ship to find her parents. **

**They are at Mary Margaret's apartment. They had found the giant, and after they explain he didn't hate David, he had hated his brother James.**

**Her phone rings.**

**" Hey Ruby, what's up?"**

**Ruby tells her that some guy was just in the diner looking for her, said his name was Allen. She acted like she didn't know who he was talking about, but that she saw him drive out of town.**

**Ava's blood runs cold. He was out there, looking for her.**

**"Ava, are you okay? Ava?", David walks over to her. "Kiddo, are you okay?"**

**She snaps back to reality, "Yeah, dad. I am fine. Just got something that I must deal with. I'll see you guys tomorrow."**

**As she is walking toward her apartment, she feels as if someone is watching her. But when she turns around, no one is there. **

**She enters her home and locks the door. She feels relieved. She looks out the window and sees that it is getting dark. She wonders where Killian is and if he would show up again. **

**She decides to play her violin, something she hasn't done since the day Allen stabbed her. She sits down, and as she is about to start; there is a knock at her door. She goes to check to see who it is, slowly looking through the peephole; she sees it is not Allen.**

**She opens it and Killian is standing there, "hello, love". She pulls him inside and locks the door.**

**"What's wrong? You look worried.", he kisses her on the cheek.**

**" Nothing is wrong. Hey, your hook is back. Did my dad give it back to you?" she is trying to change the subject.**

"**In a way. Now, what are you doing, love? Are you going to play me some music?" Killian walks over to her violin, "I would very much like to hear you play, please?"**

"**Something happy, or sad?" She asks.**

"**Surprise me.," he tells her as he sits down.**

**She thinks for a moment. She breathes in and starts to play, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. She doesn't look at him, instead she keeps her eyes closed. **

**When she stops, she doesn't want to look at him. She is nervous. She feels him move, he takes the violin out of her hands, and pulls her up. "That was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard from an instrument, love. Look at me.," he lifts her chin up.**

**She finally opens her eyes, he pulls her in for a gentle kiss, his tongue runs over her lips, asking her to allow them inside. He forces himself to make this time something meaningful. He was going to make love to her, because, even though he dares not say it out loud, he truly does love her. **


	10. A crowbar

**She takes her cues from him, and he loves it. He enjoys being the one that takes control. She had been made for him. He knew it. He leads her to the bedroom where he tells her to stand and not to move. He removes his jacket, throwing it to the floor. He looks at her, "every time I remove a piece of clothing, I want you to do the same after."**

**He takes off his vest. She removes her red V-neck shirt. And that continues until both are left standing naked. She is trying to cover herself. Even though he has seen her naked before, somehow it felt different; it frightened her.**

**He moves closer and stops her, "love, come on now. I have seen it all before. Do not try to hide from me. Do you have any idea of how beautiful you truly are?" She makes a face. "Do you not see what I see? Come here." He walks her over to her full-length mirror, "what do you see that you do not like? What has made you feel this way?"**

**She starts to list all the things: her breasts are too small. Her hips too wide. Her thighs are much too thick. She is too tall. She is not skinny enough. She wishes she was a little tanner. She tells him that people have always pointed these things out. **

**After she finishes, he speaks, "now I will tell you what I see." He stands behind her, "these breasts, ", he reaches around her to touch them gently, "are in fact, the perfect size. So full and perky. And when the time comes, they will do what they were made to do, feed a child. And these hips, will help you bring it into the world.", he places his hand on her hip. "Women are supposed to be softer, to have curves. And I enjoy your height. It makes it much easier to kiss you. And as for weight, I can pick you up with ease." He picks her up, like a groom carrying his new bride over the threshold. "He carries her to bed. "And, you are fair skinned, because you were meant to be. I think you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on."**

**Looking down at her he almost says, I love you, but stops himself. He moves his cock to her entrance. He leans down to give her lips a kiss. And slowly, with all the love that he felt for her, he makes love to her.**

**After, she settles into his arms. They both are quiet. Him, wanting to tell her what he felt. And her, wanting to do the same, because even though she has said 'I love you' before, to Allen, she never truly felt it for him. She just said it because she thought she was supposed to.**

**Ava wakes before Killian, she goes down to the bakery and picks up some donuts and coffee for them. What she didn't notice was across the street, parked in a car, was the man that had been looking for her. He hasn't left town. He has seen her "guest" come the night before and that made him incredibly angry.**

**Killian is just starting to wake up when she returns. "I was starting to think that milady ran out on me. What is wrong, love?"**

"**Did you really knock my dad out to get your hook?', she raises her voice. **

"**Love, he was not going to give it back and I need it." He pulls his pants on and walks over to her. **

"**You used a crowbar!", she yells.**

"**That was all I could find. He is alright now. No real damage. Love, I am sorry, but he didn't leave me much of a choice." He wraps his hand around her, "I still have something that I need to finish, and I need my hook for it." He kisses her neck, hoping that she will understand.**

"**Promise me, you won't ever hurt my family again, please?" She asks while putting her hand on the back of his head, trying to keep him where he is.**

"**I promise. Now where did you get off to?" He asks, moving away and picking up the bag.**

**(3 days later)**

**Ava stands at the dock, waiting for Emma, Henry, and Gold to return to Storybrooke. They had found his son, Baelfire, who now goes by Neal; and who happens to be Henry's father. They are supposed to be there soon, on Killian's ship. Without him.**

**"I can't believe he tried to kill Gold.", Ava tells the wind. She is in shock, staring at the water. She didn't know what to do. She absolutely loves him, but she can't stand what he has done. She has just been at a funeral for Johanna, a woman that use to work for her mother as a child. Cora had killed her. She is worried about her mother. Hearing a sound, she looks up. The ship arrives, and everyone gets off. Emma and Neal help Gold off the ship, Emma allows David to take over, he and Neal place him into his truck and drive him to his shop.**

**"Ava, can you take Henry home?", Emma asks. She looks so tired.**

**She turns to look at Henry, "come on, let's go to Granny's for some food."**

**(Next day)**

**Ava gets a frantic phone call telling her to get to the wishing well. Henry had stolen TNT from the mines and he was going to try to blow it up.**

**When she gets there David, Emma, Neal, and Henry are all standing at the well, watching Regina burn a piece of paper, "Guys, what is going on?", she asks.**

**"Short version, Henry was trying to blow up magic, Regina was going to use a Curse to make Henry love her. Regina was just burning the curse." Emma states as if it was just a normal day. Everyone, but Regina, turn and walk away.**

**"Hey, Regina, about that guy that hit Killian...Hook...do you get the feeling that he is, I don't know. Hiding something?", Ava ask while walking closer to the Evil Queen.**

**"Yes, Ava. I do.", Regina quickly disappears with a puff of purple smoke. Ava sighs and runs after her family.**

**(Days later)**

**Ava has decided to spend the day down at the pier, alone. The Jolly Roger is in front of her, she smiles, it is truly a beautiful ship. She thinks about the Pirate Captain, left behind in a city that he does not know. She had wanted to go looking for him, but her family stopped her. She is missing Killian and feeling sorry for herself. She just wants the world to stop throwing all these things at her family. She wants a normal life, well, as normal as it can get in a town full of fairy tales. **

**After a few hours, she feels like she is being watched. She looks around and sees Emma walking towards her.**

**"Hey, mind if I sit here? I know you want to be alone, but maybe we can be alone together? Emma is waiting for Ava's permission to sit. When her sister simply nods her head, she sits. "Mary Margaret is still feeling sorry for herself, David is spending all his time with Anton and the dwarfs; trying to make sure the beans grow. Belle still thinks she is Lacey and Gold has somehow gotten her to like him." Emma starts to babble on. " I bumped into Tamara again, just outside the diner, she had this...list of everyone in town, with who they really are. I know she is Neal's fiancé, but something isn't right there. I'm not just saying this because I still have feelings..."**

**"Emma, please...stop. Just stop. If you truly feel that something isn't right with Tamara, do what you do best; find the truth." Ava stands up to leave, "I do love you though."**

**She has just gotten to her parents' house but finds it empty. She leaves a note:**

_**Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to Salem for a day or so. I just want to visit Helen and Mark, leave some flowers for them. Keep me updated on what is going on. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Ava**_

**She goes back to her apartment and packs. Unaware that someone has been following her and has read the note.**


	11. Is This Blood?

**Ava drives back into town talking with her sister on the phone, "Neal is gone? I don't know what to say. Emma, I am so sorry."**

**Ava listens to her sister telling her about something called a "trigger" that would destroy the town and everyone in it. "Okay, I will be right there.", Ava says.**

**Speeding up she thinks about what had happened in Salem and how much her shoulder was hurting.**

**(Flashback)**

**Ava had only spent two full days in the town. She was walking through the graveyard where Helen and Mark were buried. She had already left flowers when she heard someone walking up behind her. "Hello, my sweet Ava. I have been looking for you." Allen, he had been stalking her in Storybrooke and followed her to Salem. She turned around and saw the gun. "I saw that one-handed freak dressed up like a pirate. I saw what you were doing with him. You have become quite the little slut in the last few weeks, haven't you?"**

**"Allen, please... don't come any closer." Ava begs, backing away only to hit a gravestone. **

"**What right does he have to touch my property? ANSWER ME!", he yells. His face turning red and still holding the gun at her.**

**Ava doesn't have time to think. She didn't even notice the blue light that was coming out of her hands, "I am NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" she screams. Then a shot. **

**She stood there, with pure hate in her eyes. He had shot her, but missed, only grazing her shoulder. Blue smoke forms around her, "his name is Killian Jones." Raising her hand, the gun flies out of his hands. He tries to move but he can't. She walks up to him, "stay away from me, my family, and my town. Or else you will have first-hand knowledge of who he truly is, Captain Hook." **

"**You are fucking insane.", he says.**

"**Maybe I am. But you will never touch me again.", she walks off. **

**(End flashback)**

**Ava opens the door to her parent's apartment and finds that they are not alone. Emma, Henry, and Regina are also there. Before anyone can speak. The ground shakes. Ava rushes over to hug her mom and dad.**

"**The triggered is activate." Regina says hugging Henry, who has just asked if that means we are all going to die. "You were born here, so you'll live. Ava too."**

**Emma is screaming at Regina. Blaming her and ordering her to make it stop. Henry joins in, "STOP! I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together."**

"**From the mouths of babes. I'd say the lad has a point." Killian says as he walks into the room. **

**David punches him in the face. "That was for the last time we met." Killian mutters under his breath. David pulls out his gun, "tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist." Ava moves closer to Killian, wanting to throw her arms around him. **

"**I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway.", Killian smiles at Ava.**

"**Regina told us that you are working with Tamara and Greg to get revenge!", Emma screams at him.**

"**Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it." Killian says. Ava raises her eyebrow in shock.**

"**We don't have time for this. We have a real problem.", Emma is staring at Ava. Who is now being torn between two worlds.**

"**Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if theirs is one thing, I want more than my revenge, it's my **_**life**_**…", his eyes quickly go over to Ava, hoping she knows what he is really saying. "So, should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?" **

**No one says a word for a few seconds, "there is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable." Regina says and with that everyone starts talking.**

**David, still staring at Killian, tells the group that they are going to steal back the beans and use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone. Emma looks at him and says that they don't know where Greg and Tamara are. Killian agrees to show them.**

"**You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?", Emma asks while giving him a look of pure rage.**

"**No, we won't have to. I'll go with and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face." David says, making Ava shudder at that thought.**

"**Quite hostile, aren't we?" Killian asks.**

"**I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, takes Henry, and Ava, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans." Emma tells everyone, but Ava doesn't like this. However, she doesn't think she should fight with them. With a plan now on the table, everyone leaves. Killian and Ava share a quick glance before walking away from each other.**

**Everyone is gathered at Granny's waiting for David and Killian to return with the beans. Mary Margaret walks to her daughter and sits beside her, "You worried about what is going to happen?" **

"**Yeah, but you just have to have faith that everything will work out." She answers and looks up to see Killian and her dad walking in with the beans.**

"**Dad, you're hurt!", Ava cries at soon as she saw the bleeding. He tells her that he is fine, it is just a graze. Without thinking whispers "I know that a graze still hurts." She touches her own shoulder, absentmindedly. No one had heard her, well, almost no one.**

"**Alright, let's get going. "Emma says to the group.**

"**Where is my mom?', Henry asks, looking around. Ava's heart breaks for him. He doesn't know that his mother is willing to sacrifice herself to save all the town.**

"**Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but…" Emma stops and looks down. "She won't survive."**

"**No! We can't do this! She's family! We don't leave family behind!" Henry is now yelling, and everyone can hear him. **

"**This is what she wants. We have a way out. We have to take it.", Emma is trying to get the point across, but Henry is going to keep fighting her.**

"**We saved her from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different? ", he cries. Mary Margaret and Ava both get the same idea.**

"**We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?" Mary Margaret points out, but Emma and David both think that there is a risk of it not working and no one would go along with it.**

"**Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?', Archie stands up and everyone else in the room agrees.**

**Emma still wants to use the portal to get away, but Ava speaks up, "we can't let Regina die. Her blood would be on all our hands. Could you really live with yourself? Because I couldn't." **

**Emma finally agrees, and David tosses her the beans, but Killian grabs it, "You're all mad. I can live with myself. If she wants to die for us, I say let her."**

**Emma speaks again, "We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone.'**

**Killian hands her the pouch containing the beans, "Quite passionate, Swan. Why are you really doing this?"**

**Emma tells him "Henry just lost his father, and she is not going to let him lose a mother too." She turns to Ava, "come on."**

"**Go on, I will be right behind you." She tells her sister**

"**Ava, who is Henry's father?", he asks, walking up to hug her.**

"**Neal… Baelfire.", she notices the look in his eyes, "What is wrong?"**

"**Nothing, love.", was all he said, walking her out the door.**

**She is about to kiss him, but he quickly grabs her and throws her over his shoulder.**

"**KILLIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", she is screaming and beating her hands on his back. Trying to get away.**

"**I am not going to lose you.", Killian answers and takes her to his ship. Once on board, he sets her down.**

"**Killian, if you do this, I will never forgive you. I can't leave my family!". Ava pictures them in her mind, with a wave of her hand; she is gone, leaving him screaming her name, trying to get her back. **

**Ava wakes up on the ground, the blast from the trigger being destroyed has knocked her somewhere else. She hears voices, at once she recognizes them, Tamara, and Greg. And Henry! **

**She quickly gets up and runs toward the sounds. She is only two hundred feet behind them. They stop at the end of the dock and throw something in the water, a bean. "STOP!", she screams as she is closing in. Tamara raises her arm up, points a gun at Ava; who is still running towards them. There is a shot and sounds of her family screaming. Nevertheless, she keeps going. Tamara and Greg force Henry to jump with them, with Ava following. She doesn't make it to the portal in time. **

**She surfaces a few moments later, "Ava, are you okay?", her father is rushing to help her out of the water; while her mother is trying to comfort Emma. **

"**Yeah, I think so." She struggling to pull herself up, when she feels someone grab her arm. "I am just freaking freezing." She looks up and sees that it was Killian, his eyes go wide when he looks at her stomach. She doesn't know why. **

**Suddenly, the pain hits her. She reaches down and touches her belly. Pulling her hand up to her face, "is this blood?" Her world goes dark and she passes out.**

**She can hear people talking, but she can't make out what they are saying. She is floating in a void. The outline of a woman appears, bathed in the brightest light. She is speaking to her, but her lips are not moving. **

"**Ava, my dear, you are not ready to be here. You must go back.", her voice sounds so familiar.**

**Helen. It is Helen. "Yes, Ava. I love you, always."**

**She is gone in a flash. Ava can hear Killian yelling at someone, telling them to heal her. **


	12. Have I Lost You?

**CHAPTER 11**

**She wakes up a few minutes later, being carried by Killian, "fancy meeting you here." He laughs, and she looks around. They are walking onto the ship. Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Mr. Gold are close behind them. "I vaguely remember being shot in the belly…. wait, how am I not dead?" She remembers Helen coming to see her. She smiles.**

"**Yes, love, you were. Emma and Regina healed you." Killian puts her down. "We are going to get Henry back." He looks at her family and smiles.**

"**Are you finished trying to kill me?" a voice comes from behind, Mr. Gold.**

"**I believe so.," is all Killian says, pulling Ava close to him.**

"**Excellent. You can live." Gold summons his Magic Globe, pricks his finger on it. His blood slowly takes the shape of some distant land.**

**Everyone looks but no one r****ecognizes the location on the map, but Ava can feel Killian stiffen up. "Killian, you recognize this? Don't you?"**

"**Neverland." He replies.**

**As they sail out into the harbour, Killian throws the bean out in front of the ship. Returning to the wheel, he pulls Ava to him, "stay close to me, love. We are going to a dangerous place. Stand behind and hang on."**

**Ava wraps her arms tightly around him, and the ships enters the rapidly rotating ****water. She keeps her eyes close.**

**The ship enters calmer water, "Aye, Neverland." Killian gently squeezes Ava's hand, which is still clinging to his torso. "Love, it is okay. I swear to you. I won't let anything happen to you." She finally let's go and walks around to stand next to him.**

"**I just want to find Henry and go home." She looks out over the ship, looking at her family. "I saw Allen. Ruby called me, that day I played my violin for you, to tell me he came into the diner looking for me. She told me that she saw him leave town, but I guess he didn't. He followed me to Salem. He saw us, together and he…. he…. tried to kill me, he missed. Although he did manage to graze my shoulder." She was rabbling on trying to tell him everything before he speaks.**

**Killian grips the wheel tighter, his face contorts into a look that Ava has never seen on him before. "Why am I just hearing this? What were you thinking?" His voice is full of malice. "Answer me!" He turns and grabs her arm, causing her to let out a whimper. He quickly releases her. He had just been the cause of her fear, and he hates himself for it.**

"**Killian not here, please?" Tears are forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. "We can ****talk later." She walks over to the rails and looks out to the sea.**

**He was about to say something when a voice comes from his other side, "Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger!" It is Regina.**

**He lets out a sigh. He wants to run over and pull Ava into a tight embrace, show her that he is not angry at her. "Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and. then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony. I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumpelstiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honour. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for." Killian looks at Ava, who is still at the rails.**

"**Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings." Her eyes follow his, and she sees the look on his face. "Do you believe that?", she asks.**

"**I hope not, or we've wasted our lives.," he looks at Ava and sighs. He hopes he did not just ruin everything. **

**Ava hears Killian say something about a wardrobe change. But she is trying to hide her tears, everything that has happened over the last few days have completely drained her. She can't even remember when she last slept. She hears someone walking over to her. She quickly dries her eyes and turns around.**

"**Gold just left. Said we can't be successful." Emma had just seen the tears her sister was trying to hide. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?"**

**Ava gives a small smile, "just tired I can't remember when the last time I got a chance to sleep and, apparently, getting shot really takes it out of you."**

"**You should try and get some sleep. Hook just said that we won't make land for a few hours." Emma looks at her sister and knows that she isn't telling the whole truth. She is hiding something.**

"**Yeah, I am going to go try to get some rest. Wake me when we get close?" Ava walks away toward the crews' quarters. Her parents stop her and talk for a few minutes. She quickly dismisses them. Not wanting to talk. They leave, and she stops to think back on Salem.**

"**Love, have I lost you? Do you not wish to share a bed with me any longer?" Killian gently grabs her with his hook, hoping that she will turn around. **

**She stiffens at his touch, "I... I just want to sleep for an hour and I didn't want to invade your space by asking if I could sleep in your bed." After a few moments, she turns around. **

"**It is no longer my bed. It is ours. You do not have to ask permission to use it. Go on. I will follow shortly." He walks over to talk with David.**

"**Love, let me see your shoulder." Killian waits for her. She takes her shirt off, leaving her just wearing her bra. His hand reaches to touch the wrapping and gently removes it, it wasn't bad as he had thought. "Love, have you tried to heal yourself?" She closes her eyes and waves her hand, the blue smoke swirls over her shoulder, leaving her skin without any signs that she had gotten hurt. **

**"Tell me what happened? Then you are going to sleep." He pulls her over to the small bed, only meant for one but somehow, she fits with him perfectly. She removes her boots and after she settled, he lies next to her on his side. She nuzzles up to his chest and begins the story.**

**"Killian," she softly whispers, "please say something?" She had just finished her tale. She is starting to get increasingly nervous as he still is silent.**

**"He doesn't deserve to live. He shouldn't be allowed...", he trails off and sighs. "I should have been there to protect you, or at least teach you to fight."**

**"I can fight, kind of. I just, never felt like I had the power to fight back. He is a cop, and he is a big guy, bigger then you." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she knew it did not go over well. He raised one eyebrow at her. Thinking quickly, she added, "I mean, physically…. No! Wait..."**

**He quickly rolls her, so he can pin her under him, fire burning in his eyes, "what do you mean by **_**bigger**_** then me?" **

**No man wants to hear that an ex-boyfriend is bigger than him, in any way. She reaches down and undoes his belt. "I mean, he is taller then you, and outweighs you. But this..."**

**she slides her hand slowly into his pants, his whole body goes stiff, "you are definitely the **_**bigger**_** man." She wraps her hand around his growing cock; slowly she starts to slide it up and down, "you know how to use **_**this**_** to make me see stars."**

**"Love, you are playing a very dangerous game...", it comes out of him as a low growl.**

**"What?", she removes her hand and brings it up to cup his cheek, "I'm not doing anything. I'm going to sleep, see?" She closes her eyes, trying to pretend to sleep.**

"**Oh no, you are not." He snakes his hand down her body to her pants. "Still going to keep up this little act?" Still no response, her breathing, however, betrays her. "Hmmm, maybe she is truly asleep. I better make sure." He undoes her jeans. He takes both her jeans and panties and pulls them down, her hips lift to aid in their removal "Still **_**sleeping**_**, love?" He undoes his belt and pulls his pants off. He moves up her body, adjust his cock and just as he is about to enter her….**

**Someone opens the door that leads down to his room. "Hook?" it is Emma. He quickly gets up, Ava uses magic to dress him and her. **

"**Hey, have you seen Ava? I thought she was going to sleep, but I can't find her." Emma asks smiling at Killian.**

"**I'm here, Killian was nice enough to let me sleep in a real bed. You guys mind leaving so I can get back to sleep?" Ava asks, annoyed.**


	13. Music has power to calm

**CHAPTER 12**

**Ava wakes up an hour later. She makes her way on deck, and sees her father and mother are sitting together curled up, asleep. She smiles, it is nice to know that after everything, they are still very much in love. **

**Regina is staring at the water, alone. She walks over to ask her how she is doing. "Hi, Regina. I just wanted to see if you are okay? I mean, I am sure you are worried about your son. "**

**She turns and gives a smile, "you are the only one that calls him my son. I am…. not doing okay. I miss him. I just want him safe, at home. "**

"**I understand. I'm adopted too. I had a mother, until she passed, and I knew that while she didn't give birth to me, she loved me as her own. And I will never get a chance to thank her for all the love she gave me. Same with my dad, Mark. He passed when I was 17, cancer. "Ava looks at the ocean and breathes it in deeply. It reminds her of Helen and Mark.**

"**How old were you when she died? How…how…" Regina had recently lost her mother too. **

"**When I was seven. We were driving back from a trip down the coast. It was the middle of the summer, we were almost to our house. "She pauses for moment, she doesn't like talking about Helen, but she pushes through. "A man in a truck blew through a red light and hit us. I was pinned in the back seat, in shock. She was so calm. I didn't even know how badly she was hurt. She died before the cops even showed up. I was ten when Mark got sick, he lasted until I was 17, the morning of graduation. I was in the room, and before his last breath, he made me promise never to stop living. "Ava looks at Regina and gives her the best smile she can manage. "I don't see you as a villain, I see a woman that went through a lot with her mother, watched the man she loved be killed and just… dealt with it the way she felt was best."**

**Regina looks to see Killian walking towards them. "You know, he really loves you.," she turns and walks away.**

**He is carrying a sword. "I gave your sister Baelfire's sword, and I want you to have this." He hands her a stunning scabbard, she pulls the sword that it holds. A cutlass with a silver hilt and **_**K.J**_** carved on it, "it was mine, when I was younger." **

**The Jolly Roger abruptly shakes and creaks, "What the bloody hell?" Killian rushes to the wheel as the ship continues to violently shake, struggling to control the ship. "Prepare for attack!" Regina asks him to be more specific. "If you have a weapon, grab it."**

**Emma is saying something, but Ava can't make it out. She hears someone say mermaids, but she is in a trance. They are hitting the side of the ship over and over. She swears she hears music coming from the sea, but she can't make it out. She is standing close to the rails and starts to hum along with the melody. The ships stop shaking. She turns around and sees that Regina has brought one on board, she blows into a shell, calling for help; she can hear it in the music. **

"**Stop! STOP!" no one is listening to her. A storm has appeared and everyone fighting will only feed in to it. She must make them listen. Before she can reach Regina, she turns the mermaid into wood. A huge wave forms and Ava knows that they will not survive it. **

**Using her magic, she summons a violin and starts playing a soothing melody. The sea starts to calm down, listening to her play. Everyone is still fighting. Emma has also seen that the fighting had fed into the storm, she stands on the rails and jumps. As she falls, a pully snaps, hitting her in the head. Everyone rushes to her aid, but Ava keeps playing; calming the sea until it is still and the storm clears. **

**They had just finished pulling Emma aboard, after she had coughed up some sea water everyone started thanking her for stopping their fighting and the storm. No one had noticed that it wasn't her that stopped the storm, it was Ava. Yes, Emma had stopped the fight which had caused the storm and sea to begin acting violently, but that energy wasn't going to stop. Without Ava there, they all would have died. With a wave of her hand, she made the violin disappear. That is when she noticed it, Emma was staring at Killian….**

**(An hour later)**

**Ava was walking behind everyone, keeping quiet. She hears Emma speaking, "****2 heroes, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which, because we're going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."**

" **And what's your skill, Savior? And your sister's?" Regina asks, looking at the young girl.**

"**I'm a mother. And now I'm also your leader. Ava is just… just my baby sister. So, either help me get my son back or get out of the way.," Emma is staring at Regina with rage.**

"**Regina is also a mother. She has been for eleven years. Why must you try to dismiss that little fact?" Ava is now angry, and her voice is thundering. "She tucked him in bed at night, she took care of him when he was sick. She IS his mother too. You have only known him a short while. She has known him his entire life." Everyone is looking at her now.**

"**I am not just your baby sister either. I have skills too. YOU stopped everyone from fighting on the ship. But I was the one that calmed the sea down… Have you ever stopped to think about how hard of a life other people have had?" Ava's face is now completely red. **

**Emma slaps her, "I did what I thought was best for him! I wasn't ever adopted like you. I didn't have loving parents to raise me. I didn't go to a fancy school. You have no idea how easy you have had it. So, stop trying to make everyone feel bad for YOU!"**

**Ava has had enough, and she snaps, "I may have had a loving family, But Helen was killed when I was seven. I was IN THE CAR WITH HER. I listened to her take her final breath. Mark died when I was 17. I was supposed to be at my graduation, not in a hospital watching him died too. I was on my own, I ended up with a guy for three years, that made me lose all my self-esteem. And you may be the savior, but there are other people here too."**

"**Ava, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Emma starts to speak but Ava just walks away.**

"**Lead the way, Killian." She doesn't speak the entire walk. Everyone was trying but she has shut down. No longer feeling anything. She was tired of everything. All she wanted to do was sleep.**

"**Love, please talk to me? Ava, please?" Killian has been trying to speak to her for the last hour. She looks distant. "You never told me about seeing Helen and Mark die."**

**She stops walking, "I'm sorry. I don't like to talk about that. Can we please just find Henry? I want to go home." She starts to walk again, "Emma likes you. I saw the way she was looking at you."**

"**Love, we can't keep us a secret forever. Why not tell them about us?" Killian looks in her eyes. He wants to share with the world that he has found his love. "Are you ashamed of me, because I am just a pirate?"**

"**You are more to me than a pirate. We just need to figure out what we are to each other and then we can tell them." Ava turns to keep walking, he stops her.**

"**I am yours, love. I don't need to figure out anything, but you need time. So, until you're ready to tell your family, I will wait for you." Killian tells her, softly kissing her cheek.**

"**The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead. From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping Henry." Killian finally speaks.  
**

"**You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant.," Regina tells him.**

"**Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us **_**past**_** them." Killian sees that David is about to cut down a patch of thorns. "No! No!**

**That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." He points.**

**David, however, doesn't agree with Killian and he decides to take a different path. Emma assures him that he's just not used to working with the bad guys. Ava takes offense to her calling him a bad guy. In his past he took the wrong road, but his heart has always been good.**

"**Pan's not supposed to be a bad guy." Emma adds. Killian asks what gave her that idea.**

"**Stories we are told about Pan make him out to be a hero. Captain Hook is the villain." Ava remembers all the pictures of Hook in books and tries not to laugh.**

"**Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, love." He is looking at Ava." In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather."**

**Ava and Emma both finally look at each other, in an instant all is forgiven. "If waxed moustaches and perms are your thing." Emma says, and the sisters both break out laughing.**

**"I take it by your tone and laughing; perms are bad?" Killian asks. The sisters only laugh harder.**

**Finally, they reach where Pan's Lair should be, but a jungle has grown up around it. And they can no longer reach it this way. David wants to just go through it, but Killian tells them, "the Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."**


	14. Watching Us

"**Ava, I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that. And you are right, you are more than just my baby sister. You just, never told us all the crap you have been through. "Emma looks at Ava and hopes that she can forgive her.**

"**It's okay. Henry is missing, and you are under a lot of stress." Ava tells Emma. Her mind, however, is on Killian. "We can sit down and talk after we find him."**

**(20 minutes later)**

**Everyone sits around to talk. Killian and Ava are sitting on different sides of the fire, not really joining in. She is studying him. Has it only been a few short weeks since they had met? He makes her feel safe, beautiful, special. Could this really be love? She really wanted to come clean with her family, but she is worried they wouldn't understand.**

"**Ava...Ava...AVA! ", her sister finally gets her attention.**

"**Yeah, sorry. I must have spaced out. "Ava looks at Emma and smiles, hoping she haven't noticed her looking at Killian.**

"**Everyone is getting some sleep. Are you going to stay up? "Emma asks again.**

"**Yeah, of course. "Ava looks around and sees that everyone has gotten up. Her parents and Regina had built themselves two little simple shelters. Although, her parents built theirs, while Regina used magic. Emma was walking over to her spot. Ave walks over to claim her own place, using magic she tried to summon a pillow and blanket; it didn't work. Regina tells her to imagine what you want clearly in your mind. **

**Ava tries again, and this time, it worked. She looks at Regina hoping she saw, but she was already asleep. She looks around and notices that everyone is, well almost. Killian was sitting on some rocks, facing away. She walks over to him, pulling her blanket around her. She looks at Killian, he smiles at her and stands up. "You know I was thinking, after we find Henry, I'm going to tell my family. "**

**A big grin appears on the pirate's face. "You mean that, love? ", he asks, touching her face gently. She nods, and he pulls her in for a quick kiss. "Sleep close to me. I don't trust Pan, and I want you to be safe. " **

"**Yes, **_**love.**_** "She answers, teasing him. He gives her another kiss and they go to join the others. She sleeps up against a tree and he sleeps four feet away. Close but not close enough for him. He wanted to feel her in his arms, to keep her safe. **

**Sometime passes and Emma wakes everyone up. She got a map from Pan. Only it was blank, and only she could unlock it. Everyone gives her space to, well not everyone. Regina wanted her to hurry up or let her use magic. Ava decides that she needs a break from those two. She gets up and walks away from the camp.**

**Someone grabs her arm, Killian. "I thought I told you that you needed to stay close to me? Where do you think you are going? "**

"**I couldn't take the arguing between Emma and Regina. Besides, I knew you would follow me. ", she quickly pulls him in for a kiss. **

**Her hands wrap around his neck. He gently pushes her into a tree and starts to deepen the kiss, gently nibbling at her bottom lip. He wanted to devour her. His movement becomes increasingly rough. His tongue sweeping into her mouth and she follows suit. Rolling her tongue over his. A soft moan escapes her, and he moves to kiss her neck, nipping at her soft flesh, wanting to mark her as his for everyone to see. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body against his. **

**She pulls from the kiss, he tries to bring her attention back but fails, "Killian, someone is watching us."**

**He spins around and is face to face with Pan. He pulls Ava to his side, keeping her close to him. "give us Henry."**

"**Now where is the fun in that?", Pan looks at Ava and smiles. "What is a lovely lady doing with an alcoholic, one handed pirate?" Ava doesn't answer. **

"**Leave her alone, demon child." Killian orders to Pan, pulling Ava tighter.**

"**I wonder what the Savior would say. Her baby sister letting a dirty pirate touch her, after all, I can see that she would rather it be her. Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me.", and he disappears.**

**Ava is shivering. Killian looks at her and gently kisses her forehead, placing his head on top of hers. They hear Emma yelling at Regina and make their way back to the others. Regina has taken the map from her and is going to use a locator spell on it. "So, it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all." Killian states.**

**They make their way through the Dark Jungle, weapons at the ready. They reach a clearing and see Henry standing there, but it wasn't. It was Pan. The Lost Boys come from behind Peter Pan shouting and whooping. They surround the group armed with bow and arrows. Everyone is ready to fight. Killian yells that their arrows are poisoned. Ava was holding her own, but when she saw that her father almost gets hit by an arrow; her magic came out. In an instant every Lost Boy was knocked back with an upsurge of wind.**

"**Your sister has powerful magic." Pan is looking at Emma, "Cheaters don't ever win. Admit who you are." He disappeared.**

"**Ava, are you alright?" David asks his daughter. **

"**I saw you get scratched by that arrow." Ava whispers. **

"**Don't tell you mother or Emma, please?" David begs her. She nods in an agreement.**

**(Hours later)**

**Ava wakes up to Emma yelling that she had gotten the map to work. Killian reads it and tells everyone that the camp is due north. Everyone is ready to go but Killian tells them the terrain is not easy. There will be some nasty impediments along the way. David looks at Ava and says that they only got out of the last encounter because Ava had used magic and Pan let them go. Killian pulls out his flask and offers it to Emma. After he gets it back, he offers Ava and she takes it. Everyone starts walking toward where the map is pointing them to.**

"**AVA! You're not 21!", Mary Margaret yells.**

"**Actually, I think I am. I'm not sure though. I have kind of lost track of the days." Ava tells her mother, taking a sip of the rum.**

"**Your birthday is coming up? Your twenty first birthday. David, we should throw her a ball when we get home!", Mary Margaret decides to walk next to Ava and talk. She was extremely excited about being able give a ball for one of her daughters. Killian's walking on the other side, laughing.**

"**Why do I need a ball? Can't I just do what every other person does on their twenty first birthday? Get drunk and do something stupid?", Ava asks and then realizes that she just told her mother what she wanted to do.**

"**No, you can't. You are a Princess, and I would like to see one of my daughters wearing a beautiful dress. I want to properly introduce you to the world. This is the time that every Prince in the land would come to meet you. Please don't take this away from me?" Mary Margaret asks.**

"**Okay, but I get a say in the dress." Ava looks at her mother smiling and rushing to tell David.**

"**So, we should I tell her that I can't dance?" Ava asks Killian, who is trying not to laugh at the situation. **

**(hour later)**

"**Now it is behind us." Emma tells everyone. Great, she has gotten them lost.**

**Killian looks at the map and frowns. Pan had moved the camp. Regina once again wants to use magic to find the camp, but Killian doesn't think that is a clever idea. He suggests that they find the one person on this island that could help, a person with inside information. A Fairy.**

"**Tinker Bell!" Ava is getting excited about that idea.**

"**How do you know of her?" Killian asks.**

"**Everyone in the world knows her." Ava smiles at Killian, who has a confused look on his face.**

**Regina is sure that Tinker Bell isn't going to help them, but Killian leads the way.**


	15. What do you mean both?

**CHAPTER 14**

**(Hours later)**

**They had located Tinker Bell's hiding place and she was nowhere to be found, and now Regina was missing; kidnapped by the Fairy. Mary Margaret is trying to track Tinker Bell. Ava walks in silence. Emma has been looking at Killian increasingly as the time goes by. Killian has been spending more time with her. Ava hated to admit that she was getting a little jealous. **

**Tinker Bell walks out of a cave and right into the group, Mary Margaret really is a good tracker. Regina comes out as well. They all agree to go back to camp and talk about a plan.**

**Everyone stands around listening to Tinker Bell talk and after a while she tells them that unless they have an exit plan she isn't going to help. She adds that if they do then they can come and find her, and with that the Fairy left.**

"**Baelfire was the only person to get off the island without Pan's permission. Come on, maybe we can find a clue as to what he did." Killian tells the group and off they go.**

**They reach a hidden cave and Ava tells the others to go ahead. She needs to take a rest. She smiles at them all and tells them that she will be okay, she will be sitting right outside.**

**She must have fallen asleep, because everyone came out of the cave before she knew it. Emma came storming out. She tells her sister that they had found a map, but only Neal could read it. **

"**We will find a way and we will find Henry." Ava tries to hug her sister, but she pushes her away.**

**Mary Margaret tells Ava that Emma just needs time. They all find a place to make camp. Ava stays up and everyone else goes to sleep. Killian walks up and scares her, "You haven't really talked, love. " **

"**I've just been thinking. I'm worried about my dad. Look, I know you saw him get scratched by that arrow. Is there anything that can help him?" she looks at Killian hoping for an answer. **

"**Aye, but he is dead set on finding Henry." Killian reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away.**

"**Please, help him.," Ava begs.**

"**There is a price. I don't know if he is willing to pay it, but I'll try." He tries to take her hand and she moves it again. "Love, why won't you let me touch you? Are you angry with me?"**

"**Emma likes you. I can tell, and you have been flirting with her. Do you have feelings for her? Because if you do, please just tell me." Ava stands up and tries to walk away.**

**He gently uses his hook to stop her, "Ava, look at me." He waits for her to turn around. "I do not have feelings for her. As for the flirting, it isn't something I try to do. It just is in my nature. You are the one that holds my heart. You accept me who I am and who I was." He leans in kisses her. "I will do what I can to help your father."**

**Everyone wakes up, Killian and David go off to find something that Killian thinks may help in finding a way home. Leaving the women alone.**

"**I wish we could find some way to tell Henry that we are coming for him.," Emma states.**

"**Maybe there is a way. Regina, can you do that think with a mirror? You know, how you spied on people?" Ava asks, hoping that she understands. **

"**I need to get another mirror to Henry.," Regina answers. "If I can get one of the Lost Boys and take his heart…"**

"**NO!" the other women say.**

"**Look, I don't want to do it, but there is no other way. But first we need to get a kid," he tries to reason with the others.**

"**I can get one here. Just be ready and try to be easy on him. And you must give it back before we leave.," Ava looks at Regina, who nods**

**The other women stand back to allow Ava to work, no one knows what she was planning to do. Ava took a deep breath and summons her violin. Emma and Mary Margaret give each other a confused look.**

**Ava starts to play, Lullaby by Brahms. All her feelings can be heard in her music, and soon a boy comes up to her. He is in a trance, gently swaying to the music. She raises her eyebrow up to Regina, who quickly walks up to the boy. He doesn't move or notice her. She pulls out his heart and there is no pain. She hands him a small mirror and returns to where she had been standing. He doesn't even notice. Ava stops the music and the boy looks confused and takes off.**

**Ava stands up and the violin disappear. "That was beautiful." Mary Margaret tells her youngest daughter, giving her a hug.**

"**Thank you, mom.," Ava tells her with a laugh. "Now, we can send Henry a message."**

**(Hours later)**

**The women have gotten to speak with Henry. They had told him that they are coming for him. Emma and Regina are so relieved that he is okay. **

**David and Killian walk into the camp. David pulls Mary Margaret in for a long and loving kiss, much to their daughters' horror. David finally tells his family about what happened, but he is going to be okay. Ava runs to hug her father.**

**He tells Mary Margaret and Ava that Pan came to Killian, and he said that Baelfire was alive; and he was here.**

"**We have to tell Emma!" Ava turns and looks around. Emma and Killian are nowhere to be found. She finally finds them, kissing. Her heart breaks, she turns to leave and steps on a twig. Killian's eyes immediately react, and he pulls away from Emma, but it is too late. Ava has already walked away.**

**When Emma comes walking over to greet them all, Ava is quiet. At this moment she hates her, but she hates Killian more. They start walking, trying to find Henry. Ava won't speak to anyone, but she also won't leave her mother and father's side. There is no way that he can talk to her, explain that Emma had been the one to kiss him. **

**When the group stops for a break, Regina tries to teach Emma how to use her magic. It seemed that her sister just naturally knew what to do, but Emma still needed help. Mary Margaret couldn't keep the secret anymore and tells Emma that Neal is a live, and here.**

**Ava sits down on a rock, listening to everyone talk. Emma wants to find Neal, but Regina thinks that Henry should come first. Regina poofs herself away, telling the others that she is going to get Henry back by herself. **

**Ava is finally alone. Killian tries to walk over to her, but she uses magic to push him away. He feels horrible. The kiss with Emma was a surprise to him, he should have pushed her away faster, but he was stunned by her actions. He needs to talk with Emma, tell her that he didn't have the same feelings for her.**

**They find a trail and Emma tells them that Neal was here. She asks Mary Margaret to track it. Ava is staying close to her mother when Emma walks up and tells them both about the kiss that Killian and she has shared. Ava stops and turns away telling them that she was thirsty. Killian stares at her, tears are threatening to pour from her eyes. He tries to talk to her again, but still she refuses to even allow him near her.**

**After walking for an hour, they finally find were the trail ends. "The Echo Cave." Killian tells everyone and that he has lost many of his crew to it. They walk in and see Neal in a cage on a little island. "It is a prison. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret." **

**Everyone looks at each other, David asks who wants to kick it off and before any could speak, "It was my fault Helen was killed. If I hadn't of wanted to go down the coast, we would have never been driving back that night, and that guy wouldn't have hit us. She would still be alive."**

**The cave rumbles and part of a bridge appears. "Ava, you were a little girl. It isn't your fault." Mary Margaret tries to hug her daughter, but she walks away. **

"**Just, someone else go.," Ava is now standing far away from everyone.**

"**I've kissed your daughter.," Killian tells them.**

"**YOU WHAT?" David's voice booms.**

"**I already told Mary Margaret. Doesn't count." Emma tells Killian.**

"**Technically, you kissed me, and I was too shocked to stop it, Emma I don't have those feelings for you. I'm sorry. I was talking about Ava." Killian tells them. He had said they would wait for her to tell her family, but he wanted her to know his secret.**

"**BOTH MY DAUGHTERS?" David is about to punch Killian, but Mary Margaret stops him.**

"**My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, of my Milah; to believe that I could find someone else that is until I found her. Ava, I am completely, hopelessly in love with you.," Killian looks at Ava, hoping that she response.**

**She walks over to him and slaps him, no one speaks. "You are an idiot." Killian tells her that he deserved that. "I love you too." She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a kiss.**

**The cave once again rumbles and the bridge is now longer.**

"**That's it, I am going to kill him.," David goes to pull his sword but once again Mary Margaret stops him.**

"**Now is not the time. We can and will take about this later. It's my turn." She turns to look at David, "ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma and Ava, and all that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughters are beautiful, smart, amazing women whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be prouder. But they are all grown up. And as much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with them is unique, but it's not what I wanted. I want another baby."**

"**Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make an amazing mother. But it can never happen, at least not with me. When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure. The Lost Boys, the arrow you pushed me out of the way I wasn't fast enough. I was hit, Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die." David stands there waiting for someone to speak. **

**The bridge is now completed. "We'll will talk about this later." Mary Margaret looks at her husband and he could tell that this truth had broken her heart. **

**Ava grabs Kilian's hand, everyone else walks over to the cage, "you never said that he would be trapped here!" She begins to cry. **

"**I told you that there was a price, love. I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but your father has made his choice. Please, don't cry. I hate seeing your tears." Killian holds her tight, letting her get everything out.**

**After Neal is free Ava walks over to him and hugs him, "I know I don't really know you, but I am so glad you are not dead." Neal laughs and hugs her back.**

"**Thanks, kiddo. I am too. So, you and Hook. Well, there's something you don't see every day." He turns to Killian, "you break her heart and I will kill you."**

"**I don't intend to Bea, Neal.," Killian tells the man that had been like his son. "However, I believe there might be a line."**

**Emma is staring at Killian and Ava. Not only had her sister not mention that she was having feelings for Killian. If she just had told her sooner, she wouldn't have kissed him. **

**Ava walks over to her sister and tries to speak with her, "not now. We have to find Henry."**


	16. When I'm in the arms of those I know

**CHAPTER 15**

**Neal reveals to Emma that the coconut shell that displays the stars in the cave he used to live in, is also how they can capture Pan's shadow. He has done it before and he knows where to find him. They need to get it and then they can go capture the shadow. **

**Mary Margaret and David tell the other that they need some time alone to talk, sending off both their daughters with Neal and Killian. Before they start, David pulls Killian aside, "you do anything to hurt my daughter, and I'll rip your heart out and crush it myself."**

**Killian and Ava are talking with Neal about what all has happened since they thought he had died. Killian looks at Ava and notices that she is shivering, he takes off his coat and puts it over her shoulders. She smiles at him and quickly puts her arms in the sleeves. He whispers, "now you look like a pirate, milady." She giggles and smiles at him.**

**Emma was walking ahead, unable to hear what was going on. She turns around and sees Ava is wearing Killian's coat and finally speaks to them, "all you had to do was tell me about you two. I feel humiliated. I completely misread the signals. How long has…. this being going on?"**

**Ava is too ashamed to answer, she just keeps looking at the ground. Finally, Killian speaks, "from the moment I took her with me from the Enchanted Forest. Emma, please understand."**

"**I am not upset with you. I am just…sad that you two didn't trust me enough to tell me. Just promises me one thing, Killian." Emma is looking at him, hard.**

"**Don't hurt your sister or you will kill me.," Killian finishes her thought. She nods, and they move on. **

"**My love, how many more people are going to be threating me?" Killian asks, causing Ava to laugh.**

"**I would think just about everyone in town, **_**Captain**_**." She had only used that 'nickname' in the bedroom and it causes Killian breath to catch in his throat.**

**They travel to the darkest place on the island, the Dark Hollow. The plan is to trap Pan's Shadow by drawing in to the flame inside the shell. Ava volunteers to light the candle, but before she can the Shadow attacks them, pinning Ava to a large rock. **

"**AVA!" everyone screams. The Shadow is trying to rip her own shadow from her. Emma uses her own magic to light the shell, it works; she quickly slams the shell shut. Ava falls to the ground. Her head is bleeding and the shock of someone ripping at her shadow has sent her to shock. **

"**I just need a few minutes. I'll be fine. Neal, when did you get a twin?" Ava asks. **

"**Come on, love, up you go." Killian picks her up. He tells Emma and Neal that they need to hurry up and get to Tinker Bell's place.**

"**Killian, you have a really cute butt…," Ava tells him before she passes out. Neal and Emma break out laughing, causing Killian to glare at them.**

"**Here, let me try healing her." Emma walks over to her sister and places her hands over her, a white light glows over her injury.**

**Killian refuses to let her down until they met up with her parents on the way to Tinker Bell's. Mary Margaret and David both panic when they saw their child carried back to them. **

"**I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just got my head smacked into some rock and almost had my shadow torn from me. Piece of cake, although being stabbed hurt a hell of a lot less." Ava realized what she had said far too late to stop herself.**

"**WHAT?" everyone yells, except Killian. **

"**Long story. I'll explain after we find Henry. I promise.," Ava was hoping not to ever tell her family about that story. **

**After getting Tinker Bell, who was happy to see Neal again. They decide it is time to take this fight to Pan's camp. As they are walking toward it, Regina, and Mr. Gold appear, "well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." Regina smirks.**

"**What are you two doing here?" David asks.**

"**Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance. Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid." Regina smiles, her face full of pride.**

"**There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him.," Neal tells the group. Regina moves away from Gold, everyone draws their weapons. **

"**It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore. You wanted to get to Henry first, to be on his own, so no one could stop you. So, you can kill him. It's not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first." Emma has her sword ready to strike.**

"**Henry maybe my undoing but I am not going to hurt him. I would give you the dagger, but I don't have it." Gold is being honest. **

"**I think he is telling the truth." Ava tells Emma, she nods but she makes a promise that if Gold does anything, he will die.**

**They all settle down and decide to work together. Emma and Ava walk over to Killian.**

**Ava starts to speak," We need to talk." **

**Killian raises an eyebrow, "I've found when a woman says that. I'm rarely in for a pleasant conversation. I'm not going to get hit again….am I?"**

"**There has to be a way for David to leave the island." Emma tells him, but Killian says that there isn't. "He told me about your brother, what happened. I know it can't be easy to talk about…" **

"**Well, then let's not, shall we?" Killian's voice getting angrier. Ava touches his back, gently and he calms down, kind of. "The water that cured David from Dreamshade has connected him to the island. If he leaves, the connection is broken. The poison **_**will kill him**_**."**

**Ava has an idea, "What if we take some of the water with us? That way he stays connected. He can stay alive in Storybrooke. For how long?"**

**Killian looks at Ava and his voice becomes softer, "Once the water runs out, the Dreamshade will take his life. "He pulled her in close. The idea that she will have to face the death of another parent makes him wish there was a way to save David**

"**Unless there was another cure." All three turn to Gold. "You suddenly interested in what I have to say? Thought I wasn't to be trusted."**

"**You're not, but I'll take my chances." Emma tells him, wanting to hear his idea.**

"**Well, if you remember, I, too, was poisoned with Dreamshade by a **_**cowardly pirate**_**." Killian's body tenses up at that. He wanted to punch him in his face. "And yet…"**

"**We know how you cured yourself, with a candle that takes another person's life. David is not that selfish." Emma scowls at Gold.**

"**Oh, how noble. The point is, after my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop." Gold is getting awfully close to having three people attack him **

"**What's your price?" Ava asks, afraid of what he is going to say. **

"**Well, this is quite the favour. I'd expect one of equal weight in return…" Gold is stopped by Emma.**

"**No. When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save David because it's the right thing to do. No deals, no favours, understand?" Emma stares into his eyes, waiting for his response.**

"**Fine. I'll do as you ask." Gold walks away, leaving the three of them worried.**

**(Two hours later)**

"**What about the Lost Boys?" Ava whispers. They have reached Pan's camp.**

"**I'll put a sleeping spell on them, and find the boy whose heart we borrowed, and return it." Regina answers. Everyone, but Emma, Ava, and Mary Margaret; stares at her. "It was Ms. Guyliner's idea." Everyone looks at Ava.**

"**David, you get some of that water. Regina, and Mary Margaret you stay here with the boys and make sure they stay asleep until we get Henry back. Guyliner, I mean Hook…. Killian, you get back to your ship and get it ready to go. Ms. Guyliner, you poof him there, help him get the ship ready. Tank, you go with them and help them. Everyone else come with me."**

"**We all will meet at the ship when we are done." Emma stands up and everyone go to follow their orders.**

"**Killian hold my hand, please?" Ava asks, and he takes it. "Tink, you too. I've never poofed other people before."**

"**Wait, what?" Tink asks, but it was too late. **

**They reached the ship, Ava eyes were closes tightly, "are you two here? "Killian laughs and Tink is not happy. **

"**Open your eyes, love." Killian is enormously proud of Ava…his lady. "Lady Bell, looks like she may strike you though."**

"**I'm sorry, Tinker Bell." Ava opens her eyes to look at the terribly angry Fairy. "It wasn't the ideal time to experiment. You forgive me?"**

"**Whatever. Let's just get the ship ready to go, you do know how to do it…. right?" Tink gives her a look and walks off, not waiting for an answer.**

**Ava takes Killian's coat off and hands it to him. He pulls it on and takes her hand, "I'll show you what you need to do, love."**

"**I'd rather finish what we started on board…" Killian stops at those words, looking at Ava.**

"**Soon, love. When we get Henry back, I promises I will take you out on this ship and have my way with you." He pulls her in for a kiss, "now, how about you try to fix my ship?" **

**She walks to the middle of the ship and closes her eyes. She tries to clear her mind and focus on how the it had felt before the mermaids attacked. How gracefully it had moved, but her worries about Henry and the others kept spiralling in her mind. She thinks of a song. Maybe singing something would help. She looks around, making sure that the other two are busy; softly she starts to sing:**

_**When I lay my head  
When I find my home  
When I'm in the arms of those I know  
When all is said  
When all is done  
You did your best  
You gave your all***_

**As she sings, blue smoke slowly cascades over the ship. Killian and Tink stop what they are doing, and watch. As she finishes, she slowly opens her eyes. "did it work? Did I fix it?" When no one answered her, she opened her eyes.**

"**Aye, love. It did." Killian walks over to her and kissing her again, "you fix her."**

*_Song by French Wives- Younger_


	17. As you wish

**CHAPTER 16**

**Neal is the first to come back, carrying Henry; the Lost Boys following him. "Hook, one is tied up in the boat, can you bring him aboard?"**

**Killian goes to fetch the boy. Ava runs over to Henry, "what is wrong with him! What happened?" Ava doesn't want to lose him. **

"**He gave Pan his heart, trying to save magic. Regina has put a spell to try to keep him alive. Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina are getting it back now." Neal pulls her in for a hug. "He is going to be okay."**

**David is next to get back. After they fill him in, Killian pulls Ava into a hug. "They will get back with his heart. Everything is going to be alright."**

**Finally, they hear the others return. "Henry? Where is he?" Emma is shouting. He's over here, everyone cries. Emma and Regina kneel next to Henry's body. Regina pushes his heart back into his chest.**

"**Henry?" Emma calls, "are we too late?" Ava reaches down to touch her sister's shoulder. He is still not moving.**

"**Henry? Honey!" Regina is desperately trying to wake her son. He gasps to life. Neal tells him to take it easy.**

"**I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic. I-I wanted to be a hero." Henry weakly apologizes, ashamed. David tells him that there is plenty of time for that and Mary Margaret quickly adds that now is the time to rest."**

"**Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor. Don't you think? Captain's Quarters." Killian tells him. Regina takes Henry down below.**

**(An hour later)**

"**Wait, Pan is Gold's dad?" Ava asks Emma, who only nods. "And Gold was stuck in that box, but Neal freed him? And just tried to take Henry's shadow, but Gold stopped him and trapped him in the box." Emma nods again. "I need a drink."**

"**Ava, after we get going, we need to sit down and talk. Hook, you too." Mary Margaret had not forgotten about everything.**

**Emma, Regina, and Neal assemble in preparation to release the Shadow. Neal holds the coconut over a cannon as Emma lights the cannon fuse. Killian tells Ava to cover her ears. Just before it fires, Neal opens the coconut halves and the Shadow's catapulted into the air. Regina quickly uses magic to force the Shadow into the ship sail, which turns black. **

**Looking at Regina, Emma asks if she think it will fly. Regina answers with a smirk that it has no choice.**

**Emma and Ava both say, "let's get the hell out of here." **

"**As you wish." Killian gives a quick wink to Ava. "Weigh anchor!" he orders. The ship lifts into the clouds and starts its two-day journey home.**

**Two hours have passed, and Emma is picking on her sister about how she is afraid to look over the railing. Ava has just finished telling her family about Mark and Helen. Her dad didn't take the story about Allen very well. She showed them the scar where he had stabbed her. David disappeared after that. He needed some time to clear his head. **

**Mary Margaret just went to talk with him, leaving the two sisters alone. "I have never really had anyone to talk to like a girlfriend, so I am going to try to do this right." Emma takes a deep breath, "how is Hook, I mean, Killian, with you? Does he treat you right?"**

**Ava smiles, "yes, he really does. I just feel like I can be me around him. He is sweet, kind, funny, and wants to learn about everything from our world."**

"**Good. Now I want to ask you about, how do I say this…. have you two…. you know? And are you being safe?" Emma asks, hoping that her sister doesn't slap her.**

"**I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, I am a lady!" Ava is trying hard to keep a straight face, and Emma finally starts laughing; Ava can't keep herself from joining in. "Yes, to both."**

"**Does his tattoo bug you? I mean him having another woman's name, that can be a touchy thing." Emma tries to imagine how she would react. "I think it would bother me."**

"**No, I think the tattoo is beautiful. It is how he keeps her in his heart. I know I can never take her place. I am happy that he still loves her. It doesn't change how he feels about me." Ava is smiling at Emma, because she truly means that.**

**Emma decides to check on Henry. Ava looks at Killian. He is still at the wheel. He has a smile on his face. She walks behind him, and places her head on his shoulder, "you know, when you smile like that, you look extremely adorable."**

"**Love, I am a pirate. I cannot be **_**adorable**_**." Killian looks at her and flashes her a quick smile. He moves her, so she is in front of him, he puts his arms around her to guide her hands to the wheel. "If you are to be the Captain's Lady, you need to be able to steer this ship."**

"**Captain's Lady…hmm. What does that title entail?" wiggling her ass against him.**

"**Keeping the Captain happy, and his bed warm." He leans down to kiss her neck, "now, port is..." **

**She cuts him off, "left and starboard is right. I grew up around many anglers." Ava tells him.**

**They hear someone clearing their throat. Ava stands up straight and tries to turn around fast, "can we talk with you? Both of you?" It was David and Mary Margaret.**

**After a few moments and silence, David speaks, "I understand that she is an adult and very capable of making her own decisions. All I ask is that you make sure to keep her safe."**

**Mary Margaret adds, "try to remember that she is a Princess, treat her as such." **

"**I intend to." Killian answers simply. **

"**Now, Ava, come talk with me about your birthday ball! Let your father speak to Killian alone." Mary Margaret drags her daughter away. Ava looks at Killian and mouths, "I'm sorry."**

"**Mom, dad isn't going to throw Killian overboard…. right?" Ava asks, and her mother does not answer.**

"**I'm thinking your dress should be light blue." Her mother is going to drive her insane.**


	18. Teach you to dance

**Everyone is sleeping below deck, leaving Killian alone at the wheel. Ava sneaks on deck, finally having broken free of her mother's planning. She walks over to him, "when is the ball?" he asks.**

"**Shut up. My mother is insane. I had to fight her for an hour to be able to pick the dress, which must be a ball gown. Oh, and she wants me to wear a tiara." Ava is slowly turning beet red and Killian is having a tough time not laughing. "You won't be laughing when you find out what she wants you to wear."**

"**Ava, I am not wearing anything that isn't me." His voice is low, it is a warning.**

"**I told her that, and that I am not wearing anything light coloured. I wouldn't feel like myself. Oh, the best part, I have to learn to dance." Ava is starting to pout.**

"**I can teach you, love." Ava gives him a strange look. "I wasn't always a pirate. You just need a partner that knows how to lead." He pulls her to face him, she puts her hand to his chest. **

"**Nope. You are not teaching me. I want you to be surprised. But I would like your lips on mine." She softly bites down on her lower lip. **

"**As you wish, my lady." His hand moves to her waist and he pulls her in close, he places his lips over hers, not touching. "I very much look forward to seeing you in your dress." His top lip lightly touches hers. "I also look forward to removing it."**

**Her arms wrap around his neck and finally making their lips completely touch. Taking their time. Making each moment last. She opens her lips slightly and allows his tongue to caress her own. She moans into his mouth and he swallows it. He pulls back to look at her. She is exhausted, "love, go get some sleep." She starts to protest, so he kisses her again. "please, you need to rest. Henry has said that he would rather sleep with the others.**

"**I wonder why, I find your bed to be extremely comfortable." She looked at him, smiling.**

"**Apparently, he has known about us since the beginning." He points to his Quarters and adds, "to bed, my lady. I will come down soon."**

**An hour has passed, and she has yet to fall asleep. The ball that her mother is intent on having for her is on her mind. The thought of wearing a beautiful dress is making her regret not going to her prom. Mark was in the hospital and she didn't feel right leaving him. She tries to imagine what sort of dress she will end up wearing. **

**She wakes up to the sound of Killian coming into the room. She rolls and watches him remove is jacket, vest, and shirt. "You should be asleep." He sits on the edge of the bed and removes his boots.**

"**How can I sleep when there is a handsome pirate removing his clothing?" Ava wiggles an eyebrow at him and moves over to allow him to get into bed. **

"**As much as I would like to ravish you, your father is right above us." Pulling the blanket down, he sees that she has changed into one of his shirts, and nothing else. "Love, are you trying to get me killed?" Ava starts laughing as he gets into bed. He is on his back, her head moving to his chest. **

**Ava wakes before Killian and places a kiss on his cheek. She can't figure out how to get out of the bed without waking him. She decides to try poofing and it works! She changes into her clothes and goes up to see dad.**

"**Morning." David tells her. "We are going to be there sooner than we thought, a couple hours." He is looking straight ahead, trying to hide his anger; he didn't know she was in his room. **

**Ava senses his anger and tries to reassure him, "Killian is a gentleman. You don't have to worry about what you are worrying about."**

"**Do you really love him? Does he treat you well?" David still keeps his eyes facing ahead.**

"**Yes, I do. He treats me," she thinks for a moment, trying to find the right words. "How you treat mom, with love and respect."**

**He finally looks at her and smiles, "good. He better keep it that way. Speaking of your mother, she is still planning your birthday ball. Don't worry, I told her not to get too fancy. And yes, before you ask, she is going to make you wear a ball gown." She playfully slaps his arm. **

"**What exactly is a birthday ball? I mean what is the big deal about turning twenty-one?" Ava asks.**

"**Back in our land, this would be a Princess's first real chance to meet many Prince's and hopefully find her true…" David doesn't finish the sentence. **

"**Can only a Prince be her true love? You are not really a Prince, remember? I know you don't like Killian, yet, but give him a chance. Despite the pirate thing and trying to kill Gold, he really is a good man." Ava gives her father a kiss on the cheek and goes off to find Emma.**


	19. Pass the flask

"**I told you, I like darker colours." Ava and her mom have been arguing for a week about the colour of her dress.**

"**Fine, just…don't wear all black, please? I don't want everyone to think you are turning into what Regina was before." Mary Margaret has finally given up on the idea of her daughter wearing pink.**

**Ava promises and the two hang up the phone. Ava screams into a pillow. Emma, who is sitting on the floor of Ava's apartment, laughs; and gets said pillow thrown at her.**

**It has been a week of her mother frantically trying to get everything ready for the "ball" in three days. Ava still hasn't figured out what to wear. Mary Margaret has been trying to get her to try on dresses at her house, but Ava couldn't. She had to wait for her newest tattoo to finish healing, which it has. Only her sister has seen it, she had gone with her the day after they had gotten back from Neverland. "Emma, laugh one more time and I'll move your car to the bottom of the harbour."**

**Emma stops laughing, "not cool. How long are you planning on keeping that tattoo hidden from her? Has Killian even seen it?" Ava shakes her head. "That must be torture for him."**

"**Oh, it has. But he must wait. After seeing his reaction to the one on my..." Ava slaps her hand to her mouth. She had not meant to say that.**

"**I take it you have another one, somewhere no one can see?" Emma eyes her sister, just how many does she have.**

"**I have one other one. On my upper thigh. And no, I am not telling you what it is." Ava looks at her with a smile on her lips. "I have the perfect dress in mind. Let's go show mom. After we eat. I'm starving."**

**They grab lunch at Granny's before heading to Mary Margaret's place. They see Neal walking out of Mr. Gold's shop, and Killian follows holding something in his hand. Ava and Emma both give each other a confused look, but they continue on their way.**

**David and Mary Margaret were both sitting on the sofa waiting to see what Ava had come up with. **

"**A few things I want you to know before I show you. First, don't freak out about anything. Second, I want mom to pick out my hair and make-up. Third, don't freak out." Ava raises her hand and the blue smoke covers her. She now wears a dress that, while not what they imagined, looks amazing on their daughter.**

**They both stand to look her over. "Spin around." Mary Margaret tells her. Taking a deep breath, she does. "Ava, you look beautiful. Killian is going to love seeing you in this. Really, you look just…" **

**Both of her parents stop, "Ava, another tattoo? How many is that now, three?" David asks. Emma looks at her sister and they both burst out laughing. "I don't want to know. No, I definitely don't want to know." His wife looks confused, "she has more that we can't see." **

"**Only one more," Ava says, trying to reassure them.**

"**I can't hear you. Nope. Can't hear you." David puts his hands over his ears and walks out of the room. The sisters start laughing and this time, their mother joins in.**

"**Seriously, where?" Mary Margaret asks.**

"**Upper thigh, and it is very tasteful, I swear." She tells her mother, giving her a hug.**

"**Apparently, Killian really likes it." Emma laughs again.**

"**I'm going to shoot him." Poor David has picked the wrong time to come back into the room. And once again, the women laugh. Until they hear the apartment door close.**

"**He was kidding…. right?" Ava asks her mother, who looks at her for a moment; and then goes yelling after him.**

**(Next morning)**

**Ava and Killian are in bed, talking about his many voyages he has had in his life. **

"…**that is how Mr. Smee became my first mate." Killian laughs at his own story. "Love, when am I going to see your new tattoo? It is killing me."**

"**At the party, ball, whatever it is." She places a kiss on his cheek.**

**He looks sad, "I wish I had my other hand, it would be nice to properly dance with you, and do **_**other things**_**."**

"**I love you. I accept you just as you are, hook included." She tries to touch the spot where his hand use to be, but he pulls it away from her. **

"**I should be able to touch you without being worried I am going to hurt you." He stands up and throws on his clothes. **

"**Killian," she starts to say something, but he gives her a look that tells her not to say another word. He places a kiss on her temple and leaves, without saying a word.**

**(Next afternoon)**

**Neal, Henry, and Ava are walking through town. Emma is off doing sheriff things, she thought it would be nice from the, get to know each other.**

"**Hey Henry, why don't you go grab us a table at Granny's? I need to talk to your aunt about something," Neal tells his son. Henry runs off to follow his father's request. "Alright, what happened with Hook and you? He has been moping around his ship and you haven't really talked."**

**Ava sighs, "I honestly don't have a clue. We were talking, and he mentioned that he wishes he had his other hand. I tried to tell him that I love him just the way he is, and he got upset. We haven't talked since yesterday morning, and now I am not even sure I have a date to this stupid ball." **

"**I'm sure he will come around before then. He just needs some time to realize he is being an idiot." Neal gives her a hug, "you can call this ball stupid, but I can tell it means a lot to you. Emma said you never went to prom." She nods, and they continue to Granny's.**

**Ava wakes up the next day to her phone ringing, she grunts and answers, "Hello?"**

**It is Neal, telling her that Killian will meet her at the ball. They hang up and Ava tries to get some more sleep.**

**As soon as she falls back asleep, her mom calls. **

"**Hello?...NOW?...It is 10 am!...The party, ball doesn't start until 7pm! Fine, I will shower and come over."**

**She hangs up the phone and once again, screams into her pillow. Her phone goes off again. Her mother has texted her,**

_**Bring all your make-up and hair products. Don't forget not to dry your hair. **_

_**Love you!**_

**Ava rolls her eyes and goes to take an exceedingly long shower. Feeling the hot water on her skin she can't help but smile. Everything is coming together. Right now, people are at the banquet hall getting everything ready. Regina even volunteered to help with a few surprises that Mary Margaret has come up with. The food is being taking care of by Granny. Her father even talked the local musicians into playing. The whole town was invited, Regina even helped some of the people with their clothes. **

**After she got out of the shower, her mother called to check on her. She was taking too long. She checks the clock and sees that it is only eleven. She quickly puts on some jeans and buttoned up shirt. She got everything together and decides to walk to her mother's apartment, she wanted to take her time.**

**When she got there, Emma was sitting outside waiting for her, "Mary Margaret is starting to go insane. I am so happy that I didn't have to deal with all this stuff. I would have lost my mind!"**

**Ava whispers, "I have one of Killian's flasks, just in case." Emma laughs and then Mary Margaret opens the door,**

"**Ava, it is almost 11:30! We have to hurry!" She turns to David and shoves him out the door, "go you can't be here, I love you though." After David leaves, they get to work.**

**And yes, Ava and Emma ended up having to break out the flask.**


	20. The Ball

**Ava stood waiting at the top of the stairs, hidden from view. She had peaked into the room and saw that everything was perfect.**

**The band was a string quartet, which made her so happy. She had given David some songs she wanted played, and he told her that they would be happy to play them.**

**The tables had beautiful white roses, and simple, but beautiful china. Regina had used her magic to decorate the room. She wasn't too keen on helping Mary Margaret, but Ava was so kind to her, and never called her the 'Evil Queen.'**

**She is happy to hear that Emma had invited Neal as her date. Ava really wanted everything to work out with them.**

"**Ava, time to get in your dress." her mother tells her.**

**Ava's hair is half up in a fishtail braid and the rest is softly curled, her stunning tiara sets on top. Her makeup is very minimal, natural smoky eye with winged eyeliner, and dark rusty red lipstick.**

**She puts on her dress and her mother starts lacing up the back. It is a black leather corset with deep red flowers covering the front, tied with a white (her mother had requested it) ribbon; the bottom flares out from her hips in tulle, the same shade of red. And black leather flats. **

"**Tell me if it is too tight." Mary Margaret tells her daughter. Just then her father walks in.**

"**Ava, you look beautiful." He kisses her cheek. "Killian looks a little nervous, but I must admit, he looks pretty sharp."**

"**Alright, we are going to enter first. David's going to make a short speech, when he says your name, that's your cue to walk out. Count to ten and walk down the stairs. Killian will be at the bottom. Remember he bows first and then you curtsy, like I showed you." Mary Margaret is speaking a mile a minute and her father is behind her laughing.**

**She stands waiting to hear name. She doesn't like the idea of making an entrance, but her mother had told her that she doesn't have a choice.**

"**Thank you for coming to our daughter's twenty-first birthday ball. Everyone looks wonderful. May we introduce our beautiful daughter, Princess Ava Elizabeth White." David says her name and she walks out slowly, counts to ten and starts her journey to Killian.**

**He is standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing his trademark leather boots, pants, black shirt, and red vest. His jacket is new though. It is remarkably like his other one, only this one has a red trim. He has a boyish grin on his lips and he is staring intently at Ava. Her dress is amazing. It hugs every curve of her body, showing off her breasts in an almost illicit way, it was very astonishing that her father let her wear something like that. He wants to run to her, grab her, and carry her back to his ship. **

**When she finally makes her way to him, he takes her hand, bows kissing it. She curtsies gracefully. "I have a surprise for you, my love." He pulls his other arm from behind his back. In his hand, he is holding a box. It has a pendent with white diamonds around a gorgeous heart shaped black diamond.**

**Ava throws her arms around him, "thank you! It is so beautiful.**

**"May I please put this necklace around your lovely neck?" He spins her and pulls her hair carefully to one side. "Now there is a piece of art." He kisses her newest tattoo, a simple Celtic triquetra. He places the necklace around her neck. "This dress is beautiful. I cannot wait to remove it." **

**"You should see what I am wearing under it," her hidden secret causes him to stand up straighter.**

**"No teasing, please." He turns her around to face him, "now may I have this dance, Princess Ava."**

"**You may, Captain Jones." She laughs and kisses his cheek.**

**He walks her out to the dance floor, he holds her right hand with his left and places his right hand at her waist. Her left hand is on his shoulder. He pulls her close, "you look enchanting, my love."**

**The band starts playing one of her favourite's songs from **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, Music of the Night. They begin to dance, looking at each other as if they were the only ones in the room. **

"**Thank you, Killian. The necklace is beyond beautiful." She feels like she is floating. She is so completely in love with this man.**

"**If I could, I would give you all the treasures in every realm." The music stops, and he picks her up and spins her around. "I truly mean it when I say, I love you." He kisses her with so much passion that the room, the people, everything around them disappears.**

"**Alright, cut that out. Let me dance with my daughter." Killian nods and places her hand in her father's.**

**Ava looks at her father. "Are you going to start calling him by his name?" **

**David thinks for a minute, "probably not all the time."**

**Two hours later she has danced with every man that wanted to dance with her, including five dances with Killian.**

"**My love, would you please play your violin?" Killian whispers in her ear. **

"**Yes, but only since you asked so nicely." Ava kisses his cheek and goes to speak to the band.**

**A few minutes later she walks up to the microphone, "Hi, everyone. Thank you for coming. It really means so much to me. Killian has asked me to play my violin." She summons her violin and starts to play. Emma, Neal, and Henry immediately recognised the song. ****They are silently laughing, causing Killian to look at Ava, confused. It sounded amazing, but he wonders why they were laughing.**

**She stood up and again took the microphone trying not to laugh, "yes, that was the theme song from the movie **_**The **__**Pirates of The Caribbean**_**." Killian starts to laugh, he wasn't sure what a movie was, but he gets the feeling that he would like it.**

**She spent the rest of the night dancing with Killian. **


	21. Take what is yours

**Ava and Killian walk hand in hand towards his ship. "Are you cold, my love?" He asks, taking his coat off and wrapping it around her, "I would offer you some rum, but my flask is empty." Ava stops walking, bends down, and lifts her dress up to reveal a flask cleverly hidden on her leg. She says nothing, only giggles. She hands him the flask.**

**They finally get aboard his ship, he sails out into the harbor. He drops the anchor and walks over to her, "tell me what else do you have hidden under that sinful dress?"**

**She backs away from him, removes his coat, throws it over the banister, "why don't you just take what you desire, **_**pirate**_**?" **

**His eyes become darker, full of need and want. She had just challenged him to act like a pirate and that was something he was more than willing to do. She is walking away, her hips swaying. He allows her to get some distance between them before he moves. Swiftly, he has her cornered. She watches as he slowly walks closer, backing her up against the mast of the ship., "I have come to take what is rightfully, **_**mine.**_**" Grabbing her hand, he is frustrated to find that she had used magic and disappeared. A wicked look is now on his face, he growls; looking around the ship for her. His eyes fall to the wheel, she is standing there, her hair is now completely down, and it is free to blow about in the soft gentle breeze; she looks fierce and powerful, just as the tempest she truly is. This time he takes his time, moving slowly toward her. When he finally makes his way up to the wheel, he tells her that using magic was cheating. **

**He was holding her wrist in his hand, "now this jewel cannot escape." He pulls her in for a dominating kiss full of fire. He slips his tongue between her lips, taking charge. This time he was going to completely claim her as his. They will be no love making. No, this time she had challenged him to take what he wants, and he is going to do just that. He orders her to his Quarters. She nods, and the familiar blue smoke encircles them. **

**As soon as they are in their Quarters, he spins her around and slowly unlaces her corset, "every man was staring at your breasts." Her hands move to hold the corset to her body. "Now, strip." She turns to look at him as he sits on the bed, removing his boots, watching her, waiting for her to follow his order. **

**She turns again, facing away; slowly moving the dress down her skin. When it reaches the ground, he lets a growl escape his lips. She is wearing a black lacy thong and matching garter belt; which are holding up her stockings. She turns around to face him, and steps out of the dress at her feet. Kicking off her shoes, she slowly walks over to the bed, "see anything you like, **_**Captain?**_**'" **

**She doesn't wait for him to answer, she places her leg on the bed and unhooks the clasps holding her stockings up. She gently pulls it down her leg, letting it fall to the floor. Repeating the same steps with her other leg. Then she unhooks the garter belt and it joins the stockings. She deliberately takes her time removing her panties. She stands there, waiting for her Captain to deliver another order. **

**He gets up, fire burning in his eyes, "undress me." She tries to speak but he quickly covers her mouth, "no talking." She nods and unbuttons his vest, sliding it off his arms. She does the same with his shirt. She reaches for his belt, looking in his eyes, she unbuckles it, making quick work of his pants. She gets to her knees, his breath hitches. She has never knelt before him, he never wanted her too. But now, now he does. She has unencumbered his cock and she pause for him to kick his pants off. **

**Looking up through long lashes, she licks her lips and waits for his permission. His hands reach down to touch the back of her head, he is looking at her; wanting and waiting. She places her tongue at the base of his shaft, gradually licks up toward the head of his cock. She licks her lips, and looks at him again, she slowly places his tip of his thick member in her mouth and takes it all in. Sucking and licking, his hands tightly pulling her close to him; hers are at his hips, forcing him to give her all of him. No one was around for miles and his moans no longer needed be quiet. He is at the edge of no return.**

**Abruptly, he tells her to stop. She gives him a worried look, had she done something he didn't like? He pulls her up and pushes her onto his table in the middle of the room. The solid surface was unkind to her head and back, "do not be quiet, let me hear you. Really hear you."**

**It was his turn to kneel. He kisses her inner thigh and bites; her moans fill the air. He places a kiss on her womanhood and slowly places a finger inside. He licks her clit, her hips wiggle and buck. Using his hook, he holds her hip and pulls her closer to his hungry mouth. Licking and sucking, his finger moving in time with his tongue. Moans and gasps so loud that they shake the ship. He adds a second finger and quickens his pace. He can feel her tighten, she is so close to that same edge he was at a few minutes before. She screams out his name. He does not stop. He knew that she was extremely sensitive now, painfully. But he wanted to hear her scream his name again. He was a greedy pirate and her moans were his treasure. An incoherent sound comes from her lips, but he knew what she wanted to say, his name. **

"**Mine." He says, he wanted to hear her say that she was his, and he was hers. **

"**Yours." She answers back, her voice almost gone.**

**He lifts her up, his hand on her ass, nails digging into her skin. He moves them to the bed, he throws her down and she wiggles herself over so that her head is on the pillows. He moves between her legs and shoves his cock all the way inside. She tightens up, and his name slips from her lips. He quickens his pace. His hand is on her hip, forcing them to slam into him. Her back arches, he wills himself to go even faster. Her moans mixing in with his grunts and growls, both standing on the edge of the abyss waiting to jump into the darkness. Their eyes lock and they jump together, his seed spilling inside her; it was like fire burning its way into her body. She wanted more.**

"**Roll over," he tells her. He moves, grabs her hips, and runs a finger over her other entrance. **

**She has never done this before, she was scared but also extremely turned on. She could give him something that she had never given anyone. Her breathing becomes shallower. She is scared but she trusts Killian completely. She turns over to face him, pulling him in for a kiss. She summons a bottle of sweet-smelling liquid and explains what it is. He nods and flips her back onto her stomach. He pulls her up onto her knees. **

**Killian pours some of the liquid on her ass and runs it over her other entrance. Taking some more on his finger he gently places his finger to her and slowly pushes it in. He takes his time, adding more liquid as he needs it. He adds another finger and she lets a whimper slip out of her mouth. He decides it is time and pours even more on her ass and his cock. He slowly pushes in and he grunts at the tightness. He takes his time, allowing her to adjust to the feeling before he adds more. He whispers encouraging words and finally he is inside. **

**She tells him to move and he listens. He keeps it slow at first before finally picking up the pace. She begins to rub her clit and starts moaning. He doesn't know how much longer he can last and before he can stop himself, he cums inside her ass. She collapses on to the bed. He moves to lay down beside her, he places kisses on her back and runs his fingers through her hair. He smiles when he hears her softly snoring. **


	22. I am not crazy

**I am not crazy**

**The sunlight comes through the window and falls on Ava's face. She pulls the covers up over her head. However, it doesn't work. She sits up and scans the room, it is empty. She frowns and gets out of the bed. She uses magic to get dressed. She steps onto the deck and sees that they are sailing back towards Storybrooke. She walks over to the wheel and stands beside Killian. **

**She spots a humpback whale breaking the surface and runs to get a better look. Her eyes are fixed on the creature as it slaps the water with its tail. She continues to watch it until it is too far away. She turns around and sees Killian watching her. He is smiling, and she walks back to him. **

**When they reach the dock, she helps him tie it up. As she finishes with the last knot, he walks over to inspect her work. "You would make a fine pirate, my love." **

**She smiles at him, "because I know how to tie a ship up?" She starts to walk down the dock when Killian stops her. **

"**Your eyes light up every time you see the ocean." He holds her hand as they walk down the dock. **

**Suddenly, a woman is standing in front of them. She raises her hand and Killian freezes in place. "Ava, we must talk."**

**Ava lets go of his hand, "who are you? How do you know my name?"**

**The woman smiles, "I am the one that carried you, child." Ava cannot believe it, she is standing before the Mother Fairy. She looks at the woman and she continue. "You're more powerful than you think. You have the power to heal. You need to remember that."**

**She was gone, Ava immediately disappears and reappears at the field that the beans were grown. She stands in the middle of the burned down field. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is shallow, and she is focusing all her energy. Suddenly, the field is covered by a white mist and bright white light. The burned plants start to heal. **

**The entire town can see the light and soon her family, Regina, and Killian come running towards her. They stop when they see the plants are alive. Ava looks at them and smiles. Then she collapses on to the ground. **

**When she regains consciousness, everyone is around her. "Ava, are you alright.'' Her parents are kneeling next to her on one side and her head is in Killian's lap.**

**She sits up holding her head, wanting to see if it had worked. She looks around and sees the plants are all green. She smiles and tries to stand up. **

**Killian and her father both help her, and she is a little unsteady on her feet. "You did it. We are going to be able to go home.'' Her mother tells her. Kissing her cheek. "How did you get the idea to try?"**

**Ava turns and holds on to Killian to keep herself from falling again. "Killian and I were walking, and the Mother Fairy appeared in front of us.'' She looks at her family and Regina's confused face and continues. "Killian saw her too.''**

"**Love, I didn't see anyone. You started to talk to yourself and then disappeared.'' Killian brushes her hair from her face.**

**Ava looks around at everyone, "I didn't imagine it. She was standing right in front of me.'' She steps away from Killian. Everyone has a strange look on their face. "I'm not crazy!''**

**Regina tries to calm her down, "no one is saying that. But Guyliner didn't see anyone.''**

**Ava steps back, no one believes that she saw the mysterious Fairy. She disappeared in a puff of white smoke. She was angry and upset.**

**She appeared in her apartment and flips her coffee table. Why didn't anyone believe her? She knew what she saw. She was standing right in front of her, flesh and blood. **

**An hour later she hears talking right outside her door, she stands up and listens.**

"_**Blue has never heard of anyone calling themselves the Mother Fairy. Maybe Belle will find something in a book.'' Emma says.**_

"_**I saw her when I had you. And those letters that were sent, how else do you explain it?'' Mary Margaret argues with her daughter.**_

"_**Whatever happened, she caused the plants to come alive.'' Killian tells them. He puts the key in the lock and opens the door.**_

**Ava quickly runs into her bedroom and slams the door. She puts a spell on it, so no one can enter. She hears everyone knocking and calling her name.**

**Soon there is a gentle knock, "my love, it is just me.'' She sighs and removes the spell from the door, it opens and Killian walks in. He sits down on the bed and waits for her to talk. When she doesn't say anything after twenty minutes, he stands up and holds his hand out to her. "Come on, let us go get some lunch, please?''**

**She takes his hand and stands up, "I'm not crazy.''**

**He pulls her into his arms, "I know. We just must figure out who this 'Mother Fairy' is.'' He leads her to Granny's and they sit down at a table. He orders his meal and waits for her. "Ava,'' he reaches out and touches her hand. When she looks up at him, he smiles and asks again, "what would you like?''**

"**BLT, fries, and a coke.'' She tells Ruby and goes back into her own little world. **

"**My love, are you going to talk?" Killian asks. When she doesn't answer, he places his hand under her chin and tilts her head up. "I am worried about you. Please talk to me.''**

**She smiles at him. "I'm just lost in my head. I'm sorry.'' She moves her hands out of the way as Ruby sets their plates down. "Thank you, Red.'' She smiles at her and turns to face Killian. "May I ask you something, Killian?'' She waits until he nods before going on, "what are we to each other?''**

**Her question takes him by surprise. Surely, she knew how he felt about her. He told her every day. However, they have never talked about what they are. He thinks for a moment, "you are mine and I am yours. What did Henry call it, boyfriend and girlfriend?''**

**She almost chokes on her BLT, "that does not sound right coming from your lips. That is something teenagers say.'' She giggles and steals a bite of his fish. **

"**You're my lady and I am your devilishly handsome pirate." He smiles at her. She rolls her eyes, mumbling scoundrel under her breath. "Wench," he says. His eyebrow shooting up.**

**David and Tiny walk in, walking over to Ava. "Thank you! You saved the beans." Tiny tells her, touches her should. She stands up and he hugs her. "It should take about a month before the first harvest is ready."**

**She looks at her father and he smile, "we can go home now. We can even come and go between the realms." The two leave and she sit there, smiling.**

"**My love, would you like to see my world?" Killian asks, hoping that she will say yes. **

**She sits there and thinks, she would miss a few things, but it would be nice to see where she comes from. "Yes, I would. It would be nice to travel the seas with you."**

**His eyes light up and he looks at her with a wicked smile. They finish their lunch and head back to her place. **


	23. In control

**Chapter 22**

**In control**

**She walks into her apartment, pulling him along with her. She closes the door and pushes him against it, "my **_**Captain**_**." She drags out the last word before she takes his collar and pulls him in for a kiss. Her tongue runs over his. When she pulls back, she bites his lip, "I am in control, **_**pirate.**_**"**

**He stands up straighter and bows his head, "as you wish, my princess."**

**She cocks an eyebrow at him. Pulling him to the bed room by his hook. When he starts to remove it, she stops him, "leave it on." Now it is his turn to move an eyebrow. "You have far too many clothes on. Remove them. I will be right back." He does as he was told. **

**She was not normally dominating in bed, leaving that up to him. However, he was quite excited to see where this was going. Once he finishes undressing, she orders him to lay down on his back, arms over his head. He listens to her order and when his arms are above his head, she magically ties them.**

**He growls, "my love, what are you doing?" Suddenly, the room is pitch black and candles are everywhere. He watches the bathroom door and waits. **

**When she finally comes out, she is wearing his coat. He grins at the sight, she looks very sexy wearing it. She turns around and slowly removes the coat. Killian immediately tries to break free of his bindings and he fails. His jaw clinches and his eyes narrow.**

**She is wearing a tight corset, thong, and stockings. When she turns around, he sees that the corset is an under bust one and her breast are free. Her lips are black. He struggles even harder. When he starts to complain, she quickly admonishes him. Telling him he is not allowed to talk. **

**She walks over to the bed and straddles him. She places a quick kiss on his lips before moving down his neck. She bites before licking the mark to make it feel better. Her hands run down his body and she moves lower. She waves her hand and something unfamiliar to him appears. He starts to ask her what it is, but she looks into his eyes and he knows not to speak.**

**Picking up the egg-shaped object, she turns it on low and it starts to hum quietly. He is confused as to what her plan is, but she runs in down his thigh, he grunts. She slides down his body more and she places his cock in her mouth. At the feeling of the object at the bottom of his shaft moving towards his perineum, he wiggles an eyebrow. When she turns it up higher, he lets out a loud moan.**

"**Gods…" He cries as she begins to suck his cock while holding the object there. When he starts to get close, she moves everything away. "FUCK!" His cock is aching to be touched again.**

**She smiles at him and turns around to put her ass in his face. She resumes sucking, slowly. She pulls back and places the object on the head of him. Turning in on low, she runs it up his cock, and it jumps in surprise. She takes him in her mouth again and when he is about to cum, she stops. He lets out a cry of frustration, "please."**

**She turns on the object again and places it on the underside of the head at the ridged band that is extremely sensitive for an uncut man. She turns it up and within seconds he is close, she moves it away and takes him in her mouth, all the way to the hilt. He finishes down her throat and she swallows. She moves to face him and licks her lips, "did you have fun?"**

**He is straining against the ropes, "let me touch you." He is still trying to break free even though he knows he cannot. She shakes her head no. "I need to taste you." She places a finger in her cunt and pulls it out. Showing it to him, he tries to lick her finger, but she pulls it away and sucks her own juices. "Ava, please." He is begging. The famous Captain Hook is begging like a lovesick teenager.**

**With a wave of her hand, he is released. She screams as he quickly flips them over. His mouth at her breasts, licking and sucking her pink nipple. He bites it, pulling the bud with his teeth. His hook rips her corset, cutting her flesh ever so slightly, and he moves to cut her panties next. **

**When her cunt is finally exposed to him, he kneels next to the bed and pulls her center to his hungry mouth. He begins to eat her pussy at an ungodly pace. He places two fingers inside her and curls them up. He coaxes her right to the edge and smiles as she cums. Her whole body is shaking, and he does not stop. Her hands grip his hair roughly, trying to get him to pull him away. She is so sensitive right now. He growls and keeps his pace until she again comes undone. **

**She is a shaking mess, unable to move or think. He smiles as he kisses up her body. He slides his cock into her entrance. Placing loving kisses on her neck, he starts slowly. **

**He quickens his pace. She puts her legs around him. He lifts her on his lap and she begins to ride him. They both moan loudly, not caring who can hear them. He keeps repeating 'mine' over and over. They both reach their climax together, both crying out the others name.**

**Suddenly, her phone starts to ring. She ignores it and a few minutes later it beeps telling her that she has a text message. She pulls herself out of Killian's arms, stands up, her legs wobbly and he smiles. She picks up her phone and reads the text. She immediately turns beet red and sits down on the bed. Killian moves to sit beside her, confused as to what is going on. She hands him her phone and tells him to read.**

_**Ava, your father and I just stopped by. You sounded busy, so we left cookies outside your door. **_

**Ava flops back onto the bed, covering her face. Killian helps her up and leads her to the shower. He kisses the mark he left on her neck. "I can't believe my parents heard us!" She says into his neck.**


	24. A Pirate's Life

**A Pirate's Life**

**The next month goes by slowly. Ava works with Belle to try to find out who this 'Mother Fairy' really is. David helps Tiny and the dwarfs tend to the field. Emma continues her role as sheriff, with Regina training her in magic during her down time. Gold and Neal try to fix their relationship with each other. Neal also spends time getting to know his son and trying to reconnect with Emma. Everything is peaceful in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine.**

**Well, except for the incident that happened the first time David saw Killian and Ava after he heard them having sex.**

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Good morning, dad." Ava tells him, kissing his cheek without looking him in the eye. "Hi, mom.'' Giving her a hug, again without looking in her eyes. She walks into their apartment and looks at Emma, who is trying really hard not to laugh. **_

_**Killian walks in and before he can say a word, David punches him in the jaw. In an instant, he has Killian on the ground. Mary Margaret quickly attempts to pull her husband off the pirate. "David, stop this! Ava is a grown woman and adults have…"**_

_**David quickly cuts her off, "don't even say that word.'' Standing up, he glares at Killian.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"**So, how many beans did you guys get with this harvest? " Ava asks, pacing around the field. They were waiting to find out how successful they have been.**

**Tiny walks over with a smile on his face, "eighty-eight!''**

**Everyone gathers at the town hall the next day to decide who wants to go. They take a vote and every single person vote to go. "Tiny will be in charge of growing more beans when we get there. The remaining beans will be kept hidden in secret. When we have grown more we will sell them at a fair price.'' Mary Margaret tells them. She waits to give people a chance to speak. When no one does she continues, "it is agreed. We are going home. Take only what you truly need and can carry.''**

**David smiles and adds, "Regina has come up with a spell to keep everything here in its place. In case people choose to come back. We leave tomorrow at noon."**

"**Emma and Ava, can we talk to you in private?'' David asks, looking at his two daughters. "Tiny has agreed to give you both two beans. In case you change your minds. One to come back here and one for a trip back. You must keep them a secret, no one else can know you have them.'' He hands them each a small bag with the two beans. "You can always buy more when we have grown them.''**

**That night Ava and Killian go through her things as she decides what she will take. She sits on the floor trying to pick what are the most important things she owns. She finally narrows it down and with a wave of head her items, herself, and Killian are transported to the **_**Jolly Roger. **_**They sleep peacefully that night. **

**After everyone else leaves, it is their turn. Killian stands in front of the few people that have chosen to go with them, "let me tell you all how it works on my ship. You follow my orders without question. Mr. Smee is my first mate. Ava is the Lady of the ship, respect her as you respect me.''**

**An hour later, they are sailing in the seas of the Enchanted Forest. Ava walks into the Captain's quarters and opens a drawer that Killian has pointed out to her to use as her own. She finds a drawing and picks it up. It is of a beautiful woman, "it is Milah.'' Killian tells her, surprising her. "I didn't realize it was in that drawer. I am sorry.''**

**She turns around and hands it to him, gently. "It is okay, I don't mind it. She was very beautiful.'' She smiles and places a kiss on his cheek. **

"**Most women would be jealous that their man had a picture of an old lover.'' Killian says, putting the picture in a book. **

"**Well, I am not like other women. She was a part of your past. There is nothing wrong with wanting to remember her.'' She tells him, her hand moves to his tattoo on his right inner arm. She traces the word 'Milah' with a smile. "I love this tattoo, you know." He raises in eyebrow in confusion. "It shows that you wanted to honor her." She kisses him again and steps back to putting her items in her drawer.**

"**You should really change your clothes, my love. I don't imagine many of the remaining people have seen jeans." He looks at her clothes and laughs. **

**She has a frown on her face. She didn't really know how people dress in this world. Killian walks over and whispers in her ear, giving her an idea of what women wear in this land. She closes her eyes and pictures what she wants. With a wave of her hand a cloud of white smoke covers her.**

**She stands before Killian in a simple pair of black breeches, boots, tortuga blouse, and waist cincher tied tightly. Killian nods in approval and takes her by the hand to take over control of the ship. Their first stop is to resupply and take on a full crew.**

**Ava Elizabeth White, the savior's youngest sister, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; has chosen a pirate's life.**


End file.
